Changes and Acceptances
by ebau12
Summary: POSTPONED. Sequel to Sometimes Things Can Change. But you don't really need to read that first. Just try this, let me know what you think.
1. 1

**Title**: Untitled (for now)

**Author**: Beth xsounpopular

**Rating**: M -- language, sexual references and more

**Summary**: Sequel to "Sometimes Things Can Change" The kids are older and now that Letty's newly single... they want they're parents back together again. But, will it work? Or will it all crash down?

**Main Characters**: Dominic Toretto -- 44 -- Father of DJ, Mari, and Leigh; Widowed with step daughter

Letty Ramirez -- 40 -- DJ, Mari, Leigh's mother; Feels getting old but still her old self  
Kendra Ramirez -- 40 -- James' and Hayden's mother; Letty's younger twin sister

James Ramirez -- 19 -- Kendra's graduate son; Taking a year off to 'relax'  
DJ Ramirez (Toretto) -- 18 -- Letty's son; Thinks of himself as an adult although he isn't quite yet

Mari Ramirez (Toretto) -- 16 -- Letty's teenage daughter; Rebellious with a bad attitude

Leigh Ramirez (Toretto) -- 9 -- Letty's young daughter; Quiet and shy but friendly when she gets to know you

Hayden Ramirez -- 6 -- Kendra's young daughter; Loud and tomboy-ish

**Other Characters**: Leon Strong -- 43 -- Letty's old time friend; Respects Letty for what she is

Mia Strong (Toretto) -- 41 -- Letty's best friend; Married to Leon for going on eight years

Samantha Gaines -- 17 -- DJ's high school sweetheart; Doesn't really get along so much with Mari  
Dani Gaines -- 17 -- Samantha's younger twin sister; Mari's best friend but not as rebellious

Lorynn Toretto -- 16 -- Dom's stepdaughter and Mari's enemy; Quiet but ready to fight if provoked, usually with Mari

Casey Danes -- 9 -- Leigh's best friend; Quiet and shy but friendly, just like Leigh

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Nuff said.

**Authors Note**: Yes, above I did have to include the characters because right now I'm not sure how they are coming into the story and that might be easier for people to grasp onto. Sheesh, Letty's getting old. Feels Bad But she can't stay young while her kids get older. In this story she isn't going to be the one who lets her age get to her. She's still crazy as she ever was.

**POV**: Letty's POV. It's just easier for me because I've been doing it for years. And when I say years I mean that literally because yes, I've been writing for years. Since I first saw the movie in the 7th grade (at school) and I'm going into the 11th so yeah... years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter One**: Catching Up

I had brought home some McDonalds for dinner on the way home from work. The kids took theirs off to their rooms to eat by themselves. I decided to take mine to my room to eat since the kids were doing it too. When I got to my room, there was a man sitting on my bed. He smiled at me and I watched as his eyes drifted from me to the bag in my left hand. I chuckled and walked toward the bed.

"Is that food?" He asked. He sounded as if he hadn't eaten in days, maybe he hasn't.

"I'm sorry. I had to work late. I suppose the kids let you in?" He nodded still looking at the bag. I sat next to him and set the bag in front of him. "And I suppose the kids provoked you to get into my bed?" He shook his head.

"No, I did that on my own." I nodded as he picked up the bag. He looked in the bag and dumped it in front of him on the bed. My jaw dropped and he frowned. I sighed and he looked at me. He looked inside the empty bag then looked at me with a frown on his face.

"What?"

"What I want isn't in the bag."

"Well, of course it isn't. You dumped everything in the bag on the bed." I paused. "My bed." My eyes narrowed and he smiled innocently. He opened the bag all the way and put it over the top of my head. I made a funny face but couldn't see him because my eyes were covered. "What are you doing?"

"There, now what I want is in the bag." He said. I smiled a little because that was so sweet. He leaned forward and kissed my lips softly. It caught me off guard because I was temporarily visually impaired. He pulled away and I smiled, not wanting to take the bag off my head right now. "Letty?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Marry me…" Good thing the top part of my head was covered. He couldn't see the shock in my eyes and my eyebrows arch. "Please, don't say no." I reached for the bag and pulled it off of my head. I looked at it and folded it up. "Letty." I looked at him. "Marry me." His voice was firmer now.

"Okay." I said with a nod. He grinned and I smiled a little.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded and he took my hand and kissed it. He looked up at me and his lips captured mine in a passion filled kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Letty." It was simple. It got my attention. I was walking up the hall flipping through the mail and sorting it between the kids and myself. I looked up to see my husband sitting on two suitcases by the front door. I looked at them then up at him.

"Business trip." I questioned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not business."

"Oh?" I questioned. He stood up and walked over to me. "Where are you going?" His eyes looked down and I grew confused.

"Your kids don't like me."

"Um… Okay. That's not what I asked. Where are you going?" I repeated.

"Letty. I'm leaving."

"What?" My voice was getting raspy. "Why?"

"Letty." He put a hand on my arm and I looked at it. "I'm leaving you." He sighed when I pushed his hand away from me. He moved backward toward the door.

"What about the baby?" I asked putting a hand over my stomach. "Are you just going to leave your child?"

"Letty. I'm sorry I have to leave. It's better for the both of us. Trust me."

"Trust you?" I questioned with hurt and anger evident in my voice. "How can this possibly be better?"

"Your kids are watching."

"I don't give a fuck." I screamed at him. "Tell me why you're leaving. Tell me why this is better." The pain was back in my voice as I spoke. He was quiet. "How can it be better to leave your wife and your unborn child?"

"Letty, please…"

"No. Get out. Get out of my fucking house. I never want to see you again!" I screamed. I used to the anger to hide the pain he was causing me. I tried to hide my eyes so he couldn't see the tears I was fighting. I flew at him with my fists swinging. I hit him repeatedly in the chest but he just stood there, accepting it all. "GET OUT!" I screamed louder. He picked up the suitcases and pushed open the screen door with his elbow. He stepped out and the screen door closed. I slammed the front door as hard as I could, I'm surprised it didn't come back and hit me in the face. I leaned against the door and slowly slid down, now letting the tears fall. I wasn't going to let him see me cry, he hurt me bad. I was struggling to breath, my crying taking over me. I looked up to see my kids sitting on the stairs with wide eyes. "Go to your rooms."

"Mom…" Mari started standing slowly.

"Go. To. Your. Rooms. Now!" I said through gritted teeth. They nodded and the other two stood. The three of them walked up the stairs and DJ went one way and Mari and Leigh the other. I sat there and sighed heavily. I didn't want to get up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DJ had joined Mari and Leigh in their room. DJ was sitting on Mari's bed and Mari was sitting on Leigh's with Leigh on her lap. They were having a very important family meeting. I wasn't invited because the topic was about me. It had been two weeks since the leaving.

"Okay. Somebody needs to talk to mom, you know to see if she's okay." Mari said softly, bringing up a talk that needed to be talked.

"I choose you." Leigh said to her older sister.

"I second that." DJ said.

"My brother and sister are ganging up on me. What the hell?" Mari asked. Leigh shrugged and Mari shifted her over so she was sitting on her bed. "Mom hates me so I don't think she'd like to talk to me about her problems. I choose Leigh."

"Well, you're the one who's home with her all day. You know, since you were suspended." DJ said to her with a bit of sarcasm. Mari glared at her brother and thought of slapping him silly but remembered her little sister was in the room and shouldn't have to see that.

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll talk to her tomorrow. I'm not promising anything." She said crossing her arms. DJ and Leigh both smiled at her. "I'm going to go get something to drink. You guys want anything?" They shook their head and she nodded.

"I'm going to bed. DJ will you tuck me in?" She asked quietly to her brother. He nodded and Mari left the room. She jogged down the stairs and stopped at the bottom when she saw me. I looked at her and she moved across the kitchen, avoiding all eye contact. She walked to the fridge and grabbed an unopened bottle of water. I looked at her and she looked down.

"You know you can look at me. I'm not going to kill you." I said. She looked at me. I pulled back the chair next to me and patted it. "Have a seat." She walked over slowly and sat down. "What were you kids talking about upstairs?"

"Just stuff." She said with a slight shrug. I nodded and looked at her bottle. I had a bottle of beer and she bit her lip when I took a drink of it. "Your not an alcoholic now are you?"

"No… what made you ask that?" She motioned to the beer in my hand. I set it down on the table and nodded. "I'm just having a drink. I needed one."

"Yeah." She said just to say something back. I sighed and leaned forward and put a hand on her knee.

"Is something wrong?" She looked at me and shook her head. "You know if something is wrong, you can talk to me about it."

"I know, mom." I nodded and took another drink of my beer. I leaned back in my chair and put my feet up on the chair next to me.

"Your birthday's next month." She nodded and I looked at my beer. "What do you want?" She looked at me and then down. She probably thought it was a rhetorical question. It wasn't. I really wanted to know what she wanted so I had an idea and could get the money together for it.

"I asked DJ for a stroller." She said. I chuckled and she frowned. "I asked Leigh for a movie because she insisted on getting me something and I was thinking of something cheap."

"I'm the one who's supposed to ask for the stroller and it's not my birthday. Why would you ask for a stroller?" She shrugged.

"To give Leigh on her birthday for her dolls, or you when the baby's born. To make myself more valuable to this family." Her words were slow and emotionless. She watched as I took another drink of my beer. "Are you trying to kill the baby?" I looked at the beer and set it on the counter. "I thought you weren't supposed to drink while pregnant. I mean, I wouldn't blame you for trying to kill it since his or her father left you."

"You guys didn't like him, did you?" I asked. This was what she wanted to talk about; I could see it in her eyes even though she tried to cover it.

"DJ and Leigh did, I didn't."

"Why not?" She shrugged but there was a reason. "A reason would be nice." She nodded a little and sighed.

"I knew he wouldn't stay long. It would only be a matter of time before he was gone. Just like dad." Right now that beer bottle sitting on the table looked pretty tempting. The last time she brought up her dad, she got a slap across the cheek and it wasn't from me. It was from my, now ex husband. He didn't like any of the kids talking about him. I always thought it was because they liked their father, a man they've never met, more than him, somebody they've known for five years. He wasn't a bad guy, he was sweet and he understood things that nobody else did. He wasn't an abuser, he was a screamer, but he would never place a hand to my face. Unlike Dom, who had smacked me before, and pretty hard, I remembered that.

"Mari, you never really knew your father."

"I met him once, he told me he loved me, which was more than _he_ ever did." She never used his name, she always called him 'it' or 'he'. "Dad told me he was sorry for everything." There was a tear forming in the corner of her eye although I wasn't totally sure why.

"Mari." She let the tear fall and she leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed. "There's something more than that that you aren't telling me. Tell me, Mari." She shook her head.

"You'd kill me if I told you right now. I'll tell you later."

"You won't tell me later, you'll tell me now. I wont kill you. I wouldn't kill any of my own flesh and blood unless you were Monica but you know how it is between the two of us, you remember." She nodded a little. She exhaled loudly and looked up at me. Another tear fell and her bottom lip stuck out a little.

"Mom." I sat up and so did she. "I'm…" I tried to wait patiently but it was hard considering the fact that it was something serious, something that was bad especially if she thought I'd consider killing her.

"Mari." I said softly. She sighed and exhaled again.

"I'm pregnant." I raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded a little. "But don't worry, I'm getting the money together and I'm having an abortion. The dad said he didn't care that I was pregnant and didn't want to be with me anymore and DJ tried to kick his… butt and Leigh doesn't like him…" I had to put her out of her misery and cut her off.

"Mari." She looked at me. "Stop talking for a minute and listen to me." My voice lost all of the niceness in it. "You had sex." She nodded and frowned. The anger inside me rose but I tried to keep it in check. "You are not getting an abortion. I am not letting you get rid of it like that. You would never let me have an abortion so you can't have one either. As for the dad… screw him, I'm sure you can do much better." She smiled a little then remembered I was mad and lost the smile. "I said I wasn't going to kill you and I'm not, but I'm giving you more restrictions now."

"That's my little brother or my little sister, why would I let you kill him or her?" She asked. I gave her a face and she leaned back.

"That's my grand child, why would I let you kill him or her?" I repeated after her.

"But it's different, Mom. I'm sixteen; I'm not ready for a kid. I want to finish school and go to college."

"What?" I stopped myself and thought about what I was going to say. "You, finish school. Mari, you aren't really showing that you want to finish school. You keep getting suspended and you're on the verge of getting expelled. And you want to go to college… no, not my daughter." I hurt her with my words and I knew it. I didn't care at the moment; I just wanted to get what I had on my chest off.

"Mom."

"No, Mari." I shook my head. "You aren't having an abortion. You can drop out of school if you want, I'd rather you not, but if you do you have three weeks to get a job. I know you don't like school, I can tell. You're like me. So I'm giving you the option I was given. Go to school, graduate and go to college or drop out, get a job and keep the job." She nodded a little. "It's up to you."

"But if I drop out, what if I can't get a job?"

"Three weeks after you drop out, you have to have a job. Or…" I turned and pointed to the back door. "You're out the door." She nodded a little. "No more than two weeks between jobs." She nodded with a frown on her face. "Do you understand me?" She nodded again, frowning more. "Good. Any questions?"

"No ma'am." She said quietly, barely above a whisper. I took a deep breath and looked at the floor. I went to stand up but she grabbed my arm. I sat back down. "Mom, I don't want to drop out. I don't." I nodded a little. "I'm sorry, I can tell I upset you. I'm sorry." I nodded.

"Mari. You didn't upset me. You disappointed me. I didn't expect that from you." She nodded a little and I stood. This time, walking away and to my room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, there's my first chapter. Let me know what you think of it so far. I'll change the title as soon as I can think of one. I'm trying to make the chapters longer than I usually make them. Review, please and thanks.**


	2. 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two

"If there's any bitches in this room then there's something I gotta say. For all the fools who fell for the first girl who comes their way, I been down that road and now I'm back, sitting on square one. Trying to pick myself up… where I started from." Dani Gaines sang as she watched her best friend Mari fold the laundry. Mari had long since raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your strange." Mari said. Dani laughed and stood up and approached her friend. She picked up a pair of underwear. "Put those down." She held them up in front of her face and looked as if she was examining them.

"Are these yours?" Mari turned her head and looked at them. She shook her head. "Who's are they?"

"Why? You gonna sniff them?" Dani rolled her eyes and put them back down. "My moms. They're too big to be Leigh's and I don't wear those things."

"Why not? They're really comfy." She said picking them up again.

"It's butt floss." Mari complained. She finished folding DJ's t-shirt and put it on the top of his pile of clothes. Dani scoffed and started to put the underwear on over her jeans. "What are you doing?" Mari asked trying to stop her but she kept going. "If my mom comes in, I'm not covering for you." Dani rolled her eyes and shook her but at Mari.

"Do these make my butt look big?" She asked in a preppy voice. Mari laughed and looked at her butt.

"They don't make you look any different. They don't even cover your butt, they go up your butt." Dani laughed and shook her butt toward Mari's face. Mari reached over and playfully smacked it, a little harder than she meant to. Dani gave her a shocked look then sat down before she could get smacked again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked in the back door with a bag of groceries. I set them on the counter and looked up to see my daughter and her best friend at the kitchen table talking.

"Hey Ms. Ramirez." Dani said to me. She was in a pretty good mood. She stood up and walked over to me. "Need any help?"

"There are some bags left in the car. I was going to have DJ go get them but you can get them if you want to help Mari out." She smiled and nodded and went out the back door. I watched her as she jumped down the step and I walked over to Mari. She looked at me and smiled. "Almost done?" She nodded and put a shirt on top of a pile.

"Done now. What do you need?" She asked. I shook my head and looked out the door. Dani was still in my trunk.

"Is she wearing my underwear?" Mari and I both laughed and Dani walked into the kitchen. She set the bags on the counter and smiled at me. "What are you doing here Dani? You know Mari's grounded."

"Oh, I know. Sam wanted to come over to talk to DJ so I decided to come to see that Mari was doing her chores correctly." She nodded and looked over at Mari who was raising an eyebrow.

"Sam's here?" I asked. She nodded.

"Ohh, yeah, she's upstairs _alone_ with DJ." She said with a little oomph. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Mari.

"Well, I better get the hose. How long have they been up there?"

"About an hour." She said with a nod. I looked at her as she walked over to the table. "What?"

"You know, Dani, purple really isn't you." She looked down and then back up at me with a blush.

"Oh, crap. I was just messing around, Ms. Ramirez. Just trying to get Mari to laugh." I nodded and smiled a little. She took them off then held them in front of me. "Sorry." I took them from her slowly. I set them on the table and Mari picked them up and put them on the top of a pile.

"Why don't you two go do something?" I asked.

"Mom… I'm grounded." Mari started. Dani stared at her, shocked.

"Well, you've been working hard all day. You've behaved all day. Go do something with your friend. Be home by nine." She smiled a little and nodded. "Now, hurry up before I change my mind." They both got up and left in a hurry. I chuckled and looked at the piles of laundry that were on the table. I needed to go check on DJ and Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's up?" Dani asked Mari when she noticed she looked depressed. They were sitting on a big round pipe that was over a small stream. They'd come here whenever they could. This is where they could be alone and talk about whatever they wanted to talk about.

"I told my mom last night." Dani dropped the smile and looked at her.

"Told your mom what?" Mari looked at her stomach and then back up at Dani. "Oh." Mari sighed and looked down. "That's it?"

"Yes." Mari said with a sigh. She expected to hear a lot from Dani then, but she didn't. "What, no shit?" Dani looked straight ahead and shook her head.

"Nah."

"Wow." She said with a shocked tone. Dani nodded a little. "Why not?"

"Oh, well, I dunno. Just didn't feel like giving you shit, that's all." Mari looked at her with a frown.

"Babe." Mari started. Dani shook her head and stood up. Mari followed suit and Dani looked at her. "Dani."

"Mari. What?"

"You mad at me?" Mari asked. Dani nodded a little and Mari sighed and stepped toward her, she stepped back. "Why? I told you I couldn't tell her. Not right now. She'd cry."

"It's your life. She can't stop you from being what you want to be." She stopped for a minute. "Do you even want to be?" Mari nodded and Dani clenched her teeth and looked down. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." Mari grabbed Dani's arm and stopped her from walking away. Dani looked at her and Mari squinted her eyes a little to see her better, holding back tears.

"What's this mean?" She asked quietly. Dani pulled her arm away and turned. Mari watched her jump off the pipe and walk toward the street. Mari sighed and sat back down on the pipe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stood outside DJ's bedroom and listened with my ear pressed to the door. Those weren't normal sounds. Maybe I let them go on for too long. I had been standing here for almost a half hour. Now I heard voices and I stood up a little trying to hear a little better.

"DJ." It was more of a whimper than talking. It was his girlfriend's voice. Her name was Samantha Gaines, Dani's twin sister. "Dominic." I raised an eyebrow at the use of his real name. She was just now above a whisper. "That hurts." I knew perfectly well what they were doing. Why didn't I stop them? I knew if I were doing that, with my parents in the house, I wouldn't want to be barged in on. I decided it would probably be better to wait for them downstairs in the kitchen. I turned and walked down the stairs to into the kitchen. Mari was sitting at the table with her head down on it. I looked at her and without even asking I knew she was crying.

"Mari?" I asked. She didn't look up.

"What?" She asked rudely. I was surprised by her answer but she seemed upset so then not so much. "What?" She asked again looking up.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I questioned. Her eyes squared at me and she shook her head. She got up and walked to the stairs.

"Nothing's wrong." She literally screamed at me. She stomped up the stairs and I heard the door slam upstairs. I sighed and sat down in a chair. She'll be ready to talk later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DJ walked into the kitchen with Sam on his arm. They stopped when they saw me. Sam smiled and I smiled back with a little nod. Her hair was messed up and she looked tired. She didn't look as happy as she usually was when I saw her.

"Hey you two." I said with a smile. They waved and DJ smiled.

"I have to get home." Sam said walking to the door. DJ walked her to the door and kissed her goodbye. He opened the door and I watched her walk out. Once she was out of sight he turned and walked over to the table.

"Mari didn't sound too happy." He said sitting down.

"I'm gonna talk to her here in a few minutes." He nodded and smiled at me. "Did you and Sam have fun?"

"Yeah. We just studied."

"That's not what I heard." His eyes shot open and he looked at me, petrified. He put a hand on the table and I looked at him.

"You were listening in?"

"No, I happened to be walking by. I put laundry away for Leigh. I stopped when I heard her use your real name. I've never heard her use your real name. What were you doing?"

"Nothing. I said we were studying."

"Is it something that you shouldn't be doing in this house?" He looked at me and shook his head. "Because you know if I find out, your going to be in more trouble than if you were to tell me right now."

"I know. We didn't do anything."

"Okay." He stood up and I watched him carefully. He was lying and I knew he was. He couldn't get away with it and he knew it.

"Okay. We did." He turned his head and looked at me. "We had sex. It wasn't what I thought it was going to be."

"Now, I know Sam pretty well, she's a pretty strong person. I don't think that's what she truthfully wanted. She told me she wanted to get married a virgin and lose it on her honeymoon." DJ felt uncomfortable talking to me about this, but I know I had to go through it with my best friends dad.

"Well, I didn't rape her."

"DJ…" He sat back down and looked at me with wide eyes. "I know you didn't rape her. That would not be you. I'd kill you if you did." He nodded a little and sighed. He looked at the table and I thought about what I was going to say. I didn't want to offend him and I didn't want to make him mad. "You know I'm going to have to ground you, right?"

"Yeah, but remember, I told you about it. So, I shouldn't get as long as you originally thought." I nodded and smiled a little.

"Just for the weekend." He nodded a little. "Well, until Monday. It's Friday so tonight, tomorrow, Sunday and Sunday night." He nodded.

"So, I have to cancel my date with Sam on Saturday?" I nodded. "And I can reschedule for Monday?" I nodded again. "That's fair." Another nod.

"Now, scoot. I'm going to start dinner." He nodded and stood up. He started toward the stairs but stopped. "What?"

"Can I make dinner?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You? You want to make dinner." He nodded a little. "Okay. I got fixings for spaghetti when I was at the store. You can make that. Leigh is staying at a friends." He nodded and I headed for the stairs. "I'm going to go talk to Mari."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mari?" I asked from the door. She looked up at me, eyes red from crying. She was sitting with her legs crossed, upright on her bed. Between her legs was her beloved stuffed pig, Pork Chop. Pork Chop was best and oldest friend, the one who she cried with, talked with when there was nobody else to talk with, and share her feelings with. I pointed to the pig and Mari looked up at me. "What's wrong, baby?" I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed next to her.

"Dani and me got into a fight." She said with a sigh. Mari and Dani had been friends since they were eight when Dani and Sam moved into the neighborhood. Mari looked at me and I frowned.

"Over what?" I asked. She exhaled heavily and I looked at her sadly. "I'd hate to see you two stop being friends over something silly. You've been friends for eight years." Mari nodded.

"I know how long we've been friends, mom." I nodded a little and she sighed. "It's not a stupid thing, honest, I just can't tell you." I layed back on her bed and she looked at me.

"How's Porky?" She smiled and looked down at her pig.

"Pork Chop." She corrected. "Mom, it's Pork Chop."

"I know. Porky sounds better."

"But it's Pork Chop." I nodded and she laughed. She layed back and I put my arm around her. She moved closer and I put an arm around her shoulders.

"Pork Chop." She laughed and hit my shoulder playfully. "I like Pork Chop. Why Pork Chop? Pork Chop is strange for a pig."

"We ate pork chops the night I named him." I nodded a little. I didn't think there was an actual reason why he was named that. She looked at me and smiled. "That might be why he doesn't talk back."

"What?"

"Your pork chops were really bad." My jaw dropped. Okay, that's it. I sat up and looked at her. "They are." I leaned down and started tickling her. She laughed and tried to push me away from her.

"Say uncle."

"Never." She said laughing, so I tickled her more furiously. I moved so I was sitting on top of her, but not on her stomach. I kept tickling her and she kept laughing. I stopped when I saw a fairly large hickey on her neck. "I didn't say uncle." I just sat there and looked at her neck. Once she realized what I was looking at, she sat up and covered her neck. I moved to the side and got off her bed. She sat up and looked at me with a frown. "Mom…"

"No… you're grounded for another week." Her jaw dropped and a frown overtook my face. "I suggest you put some, uh toothpaste on that, your brother would kill whoever gave you that."

"He's going to kill my baby's dad." She said smartly. I threw her a mad looking face and she looked at her bed. "Mom, don't ground me for another week, I can't live in this house."

"Why not? If you're here, I know you won't be off sleeping with random guys and letting them do whatever they want to you. Mari, I understand you being so bad when _he_ was around, but not now. It's not you and if you don't cut the shit you're going to be in shit. And deep." With that I turned and left her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**So… there would be my second chapter. My chapters are definitely longer than they were in the last story. So far they are. I'm trying to make them longer because I think that works better. I think I'm going to post twice a week. If I do more I feel pressured to write faster and it becomes even worse. You don't want that. Neither do I. So, let me know what you think. Thanks. **_


	3. 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Three 

Dinner was quieter than I believe it's ever been between the three of us. Usually when Leigh wasn't around, we talked up a storm. We didn't now because of the argument between Mari and I. DJ didn't know what was going on, but he was too afraid to ask about it. He wanted to keep his head tonight.

"Mari." I said quietly. She ignored me and continued to poke a meatball around her plate as if she were bored out of her mind. "Mari!" I said louder. She looked up and then back down to the meatball.

"What's up?" DJ asked looking at me. I shrugged and I noticed Mari grit her teeth. I bit my lip and was half tempted to blurt Mari out to her brother. I knew he'd force her to give up a name and he'd try and kick that guy's ass. No matter how much bigger or smaller he was than him. He'd always been really protective over his little sister, just like my older brother was for me.

"Your sister is pregnant." I blurted out. Before I realized I said it, it was out. I looked down at the table and DJ looked at Mari.

"Mom!" Mari screamed at me. "I can't believe you!" I looked up and glared across the table at her, she glared back. She was pissed, but she was just pissing me off more by glaring back. "I'm leaving." She started to get up but I hit the table with the palm of my hand and she sat back down.

"I'll leave." I got up and walked out of the kitchen. I walked into the living room and stood against the couch for a minute. I looked out the little crescent window in the door and it was dark and obviously wet outside. I grabbed a jacket and my keys and walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you really pregnant?" DJ asked his sister, who was two years younger than him. "Tell me who."

"DJ, don't worry about it." She tried. He shook his head and looked at her. His eyes were dark and she could tell he was very upset.

"Mari, you're my little sister, I love you. You better still be with this guy unless you want me to kick his ass. Who is he?" He questioned. She shook her head and he sighed. "Mari, tell me who it is."

"No." She said roughly. He nodded and licked his lips nervously.

"I'll just ask mom."

"Like she knows. I didn't tell her either. The only person that knows who the father of my baby is me. He doesn't even know I'm pregnant."

"Do you plan on telling him?"

"Nope." She said standing up. He nodded and sat there.

"Mari, tell me who he is."

"No." She picked up the plate that had spaghetti left on it and slammed it into DJ's face. He jumped back and stood quickly with his fists clenched. DJ would never hit his sister and he didn't plan on starting tonight. She leaned against the back door and watched him wipe the spaghetti and sauce off of his face. She turned and wet down a rag and tossed it to him.

"Thank you." He said quietly and used it to wipe his face off. He tossed it into the sink when he was done and looked at his sister.

"Sorry. You pissed me off." She said with her arms crossed in front of her. He nodded and walked over to her. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him for a big hug, which she'd needed.

"I know him, don't I?" Mari gave a little nodded and squeezed DJ. "Is it Sam's brother?" Mari gave another little nod and he squeezed her tighter. "I knew it."

"How'd you know it?"

"Because whenever he was around you'd act funny around him. It was obvious. I'm surprised mom doesn't know."

"Mom's blind." DJ nodded a little and Mari sighed loudly.

"You okay?" Mari nodded and bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Pressuring you just now."

"No worries. You know now, don't you?" He nodded and she nodded back. He stepped away from her and she stepped away from the door. "We should get this all cleaned up before mom gets back."

"Yep." He said walking over and picking up the plates. He emptied the contents into the trash and put them in the sink where Mari was running water to wash them with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked across the grassy field. It was dark and wet from the rain that had fallen earlier tonight. I took a seat on a swing and pushed my feet against the ground a little. My butt was no longer dry after my jeans soaked up the water on the swing. The park was quiet and very empty but I wouldn't have expected it any other way. But I heard sobbing from a picnic table on the other side of the basketball court. There was a teenager sitting there with her head down, crying. I stood up and started over toward her.

"Hello?" I asked so I didn't scare her when I walked closer. She sat up and looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Who are you?" She questioned wiping her eyes with her knuckles. I walked over and sat next to her with my back to the table. She turned a little and looked at me. "Who are you?" She repeated.

"I'm Letty Ramirez." I said. "Who are you?"

"Lorynn Toretto." She said quietly. I nodded a little then the name registered.

"Toretto?" She nodded a little and I smiled. "So, what are you doing out here after dark by yourself." She looked at me like I was a serial killer. "I'm not going to hurt you. I have two kids about your age."

"Oh. What are their names?"

"You know my daughter." I said. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Mari Ramirez." She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I know her." I chuckled the way she said it. "She doesn't like me. Do you know why?"

"I have a pretty good idea." She nodded. "You shouldn't really be out here all alone especially in the dark. It's not the best neighborhood." She nodded and looked at the table. I leaned back and put my elbows on it.

"My dad's drunk. I went out with my boyfriend, he just wanted to have sex so he dropped me here since I didn't want to give it up." I nodded and sighed. "What are you doing here? After all, it isn't the best neighborhood." She mocked lightly.

"I'm much older than you."

"Yeah, I know. So?"

"You seem like a good person. There's only one possible reason why I can see Mari not liking you."

"Why?"

"Because your last name." She gave me a funny name. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this stuff. Your… dad probably wouldn't like you to know about me."

"My dad's last name is James. My step dad's last name is Toretto." I nodded a little and smiled a bit. So he didn't have other kids? "I call Dom my dad because he's the only one I've ever known to be my dad. He's a sweetie."

"He can be."

"You know him?" I nodded a little. "Really, how?"

"Where do you live?"

"A few blocks over."

"How about I walk you home. I'd hate for something to happen to my daughters enemy." She laughed and nodded a little. We both stood up and she laughed a little harder. "Okay it wasn't that funny." She nodded and stopped laughing but kept the smile on her face. As soon as we made it to the edge of the park, a car pulled up and Lorynn stopped when the passenger's side window went down.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked her. "You're supposed to be at your dad's house." He scolded a little. "Who's that?" He asked pointing to me.

"She was looking out for me. She was about to walk me home." He nodded and looked at me. I was happy he didn't recognize me, or did he and was just being stupid? "What are you doing out here?"

"I was just going to the store and saw you walking across the park." She nodded and looked at me.

"I don't want to stay with my read dad. I want to stay with you, not him. He's a drunk and I don't like him." He nodded and looked at me nervously.

"Are you a cop?" He asked. I looked at him and shook my head. "Who are you?" I shrugged and he sighed. "Do you know her?"

"Not before tonight." He nodded and looked at the teen. "She seemed like a sweet kid, she was just sitting there alone and I decided I should keep her company and maybe give her somebody to talk to if she needed. I didn't mean her any harm." He nodded.

"I knew that. If you meant her harm you wouldn't be standing here talking to me through my car window. Why don't you get in, I can give you a ride home." I looked up the street toward my house.

"I just live up the street. I'll be okay to walk." Lorynn was getting into the backseat and I leaned into the passenger's side window.

"Go ahead and get in. I won't kill you." I nodded and bit my lip.

"I know you won't kill me. I just don't mind walking."

"I insist. Let me give you a ride home. It's the least I can do." I nodded and he opened the car door. I got in and pulled the door closed. He looked at me and smiled. He hadn't changed much. His head was still shaved, his eyes were still chocolate brown, but they seemed softer now. He pulled away from the curb and I pointed him in the direction of my house. It was literally just up the street. He stopped in front of the house and I looked at him.

"Um. Thanks for the ride." He nodded and smiled. I started to get out but stopped and looked at him. "Can you wait minute while I run inside, I want to give you something."

"You don't have to give me anything. It was just a ride. To say thanks for looking after my girl."

"No, there's something I want to give you." He nodded.

"I'll wait." I nodded and smiled. I walked toward the house and the door opened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom…" Mari was standing there with a glass of water in her hand.

"Mari." I said to her quietly. "Where's that photo album with you and your brother and sister growing up in it?"

"Upstairs." She said slowly.

"Get it." She nodded went up the stairs. She came back down with a medium sized photo album under her arm. She handed it to me when she got to the bottom of the stairs. "Thanks."

"What do you need it for?" She asked. I shrugged and turned toward the door. I jumped when there was a man standing there. Mari backed away and almost knocked over the end table.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to see how the baby was doing." His eyes looked down at my stomach. I sighed and pushed him out of my way as I walked back to the car. I crouched down so I was looking in the driver's side. I handed him the photo album and he looked at me.

"Look at it." He nodded and kept looking at me. "Now." He looked down at it and opened it. He flipped through a couple of pages and then looked up at me.

"Letty?" He questioned. I nodded a little and he looked past me to the guy who was now standing behind me.

"Let, baby." He said putting an arm around my waist and squeezing my tummy gently. I turned toward him and he kissed me softly. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't let me go. He'd been drinking and I could smell it strong on his breath.

"Let go." I said quietly, not wanting there to end up being a fight tonight. "Now." I said through gritted teeth a little louder. I looked over his shoulder and Mari and DJ were standing there with their arms crossed. DJ looked very pissed and I raised an eyebrow at him. I heard a car door close and I turned to see him standing behind me. "Fuck." I said under my breath.

"Hey!" DJ yelled to the guy who was wrapped around me. He looked over at DJ and I sighed a little. I was stuck with looking at the guy from the car and he smiled a little at me. "What are you doing to my mom?" He glared at me and looked down.

"Who are you?" He asked over to him. DJ was running across the yard to be by my side. Car guy looked at his arms, which were wrapped around me.

"Get out of my sight before I kick your ass." I said with my teeth clenched tightly. He looked across the yard to Mari and then nodded. He walked away, hopefully for good. Mari was sitting on the lawn near the porch but she couldn't get up, she didn't want to. Lorynn was already out of the car and on her way up to her.

"Who are you?" DJ asked the guy behind me.

"Dominic Toretto." DJ raised an eyebrow and nodded a little. They shook hands. "And you are?"

"Dominic Ramirez. DJ."

"Your son." I added in. They both looked at me and then at each other in disbelief. As if they needed me to tell them, they looked exactly alike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here, let me help you up." Lorynn said reaching a hand down to Mari.

"I'm okay." Mari said rudely trying to stand on her own.

"I don't want trouble. I want to be your friend and I know you've made it clear that you don't wanna be mine but I don't see why we have to be enemies." Mari finally took her hand and Lorynn helped her stand. "So?"

"Fine."

"Fine?" Lorynn asked.

"We can be friends." Mari said simply.

"Damn, if I knew I could have done this a long time ago, I would have. I'd rather be a friend with you than fighting with you. I need to be in school."

"So do I." Mari said. Lorynn nodded and smiled a little. Mari looked across the yard to her mom and her dad, who she hadn't seen in almost ten years.

"How old are you?" Lorynn asked just to make conversation.

"Fifteen." Mari replied. "I'll be sixteen in two weeks."

"I'm sixteen."

"Wanna help me do something I've wanted to do since I was five?" Lorynn looked at her and shrugged a little.

"Why not?" Mari nodded and bit her bottom lip and looked across the yard to her parents. "What?"

"I want my parents back together." She said pointing. Lorynn nodded and smiled at her.

"Okay. I'll help. But you know that means we could be sisters."

"So? Your pretty cool."

"I'll help." They shook hands and smiled at each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay. Dom's back… but will he be staying? Lorynn and Mari are friends… for now. Dani's coming back in the next chapter and trust me… you'll probably not see it coming. Woo. But it's just a bit of an idea I got from reading a story somebody wrote a LONG time ago. I love that story and I've read it a million times. I'll read it again too. But anyway… let me know what you thought. Good or bad. I'm open for anything and I do take suggestions.


	4. 4

Thanks for the review 

**Jada91: **I was only saying it was the last chapter because this story is really starting to piss me off. Thanks for your input… I needed it. The entire story is from Letty's 'perspective' (that's a big word), unless it states otherwise. I chose Letty because I really like her character and I've been doing it for years. Yes, her "ex-husband"… he's not named… but he will be soon because he's coming back. I just couldn't think of a good name. I think I have one now. Dom probably (?) didn't recognize Letty because it's been so long. It probably just blew over his head or something. Yeah… that's what happened. She might have changed… shorter/grayer hair? Sheesh, I'm writing this as if I'm not writing this story.

**Bima**: Holy crap… I love you… You have given reviews on almost every chapter since my last story. You are the greatest!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Four

"Hey Lorynn." Dom said across the yard to Lorynn. "You ready to go?" Lorynn nodded and took one look at Mari before she walked across the yard to his car. Dom leaned in and kissed my cheek softly. "See you around, Letty."

"Yeah." I said back quietly. Why did he have to be leaving? I didn't want him to leave. "Hey…" Good save, was getting into his car.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We're going to cookout tomorrow, you and Lorynn are welcome to come. Plus it might give us some time to talk about… things." He nodded and smiled. "Tomorrow around seven. BYOB." He nodded again.

"We'll try." He said. I gave a small smile as he started his car. "See you soon Letty." Was he grinning? He must have been. He knew I was clutching onto this because I knew I wanted him around me. Did I still have feelings? No way! Did he? I doubted it quickly. "Bye."

"See ya." I replied. I watched him drive away. I turned and walked toward the front door. The kids were asking questions but I kept walking. They followed me into the house. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. I walked to the table and flopped down into a chair. Mari sat next to me and took the beer. I took it away from her and opened it, taking a long drink. That felt good. Mari reached to take it but I wouldn't let her.

"No drinking!" Mari said loudly.

"Leave me alone, Mari." I said taking another drink.

"Mom. Please don't drink." I was too mad not to drink. "Please." It was more of a whimper now.

"Who'd you sleep with that got you pregnant?"

"Nobody."

"Were you raped?"

"No."

"Then it wasn't nobody." Mari sighed and I shook my head. "Mari just tell me!" I was just begging to know now. I need to know. I wanted to kill the little bastard. Mari knew that and refused to tell me for that reason. Maybe she had feelings for him. But I know she didn't have a boyfriend. She just had her friend Dani. I hope she wasn't a lesbian. I don't know if I could accept that especially with a baby on the way. No, no I was jumping to conclusions. Letty, this is crazy. She doesn't want to tell you, get over it! I screamed to myself. I took a long drink of my beer and Mari glared at me. Next thing I know, the bottle's being ripped from my hand and being thrown across the room. It hit the wall and fell to little pieces. The contents were now in a puddle on the floor around the broken glass. I stood up and shoved Mari as hard as I could. She fell backwards onto the floor in her chair. She stood up and looked at me with a hard glare.

"Mom." DJ tried. Mari shoved me back. I slapped her hard and she whimpered but came back at me with the same anger and force. We've never fought like this and now we both had bruising cheeks. DJ stepped between us.

"Dani's brother." Mari said as DJ shoved me back into the counter. Mari had her teeth gritted and I noticed.

"What?" I questioned.

"I slept with Dani's older brother." I raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded.

"He's twenty."

"The same age difference between you and dad so don't even try that." She screamed half-heartedly.

"But." I got cut off.  
"No!" She screamed. "I've listened to you bitch and moan about your husband leaving. It was your fault he left anyway!" She didn't care; she just didn't care who she was hurting. "He hated _your_ kids and he hated _you_. You're the one who fucked up! So don't tell me I'm fucked because he left you." Mari's face was bright red; mine was red but not as bright as hers.

"Mari." I started.

"Fuck you!" She screamed. DJ was making sure I didn't go flying at her with my fists in front of me, swinging. Mari sighed and walked out the back door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dani looked up as she heard a knock on her window. She took off her headphones and looked at her window. Dani got out of her chair and made her way to the window.

"Mari? What are you doing here?" She asked quietly so she didn't wake up anybody else in the house.

"Can I come in?" She asked. Dani nodded and helped her climb in the window. Mari sat down on her bed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting next to her.

"Me and mom got into a really big fight. I said fuck you and left." She sighed and looked at her friend.

"What did you fight over?"

"Well it started with the hickey on my neck. She told me to cut the shit or I'd be deep in it soon." Dane gave Mari and apologetic look. "Then she told DJ about… you know. She left and came back with Lorynn and my dad. He gave her a ride home. Oh, Lorynn's cool now. She's going to help me get my parents back together." Dani nodded and put a hand on Mari's thigh, trying to make her feel better. Mari looked at her and bit her bottom lip. "After he left she went inside and got a beer. I asker her, no begged her not to drink but she did. I took the bottle and threw it at the wall. She shoved so I shoved back. She slapped so I slapped back. Then I told her I slept with your brother."

"Ouch." Dani added in. Mari nodded.

"Yeah. I told her that it was her fault _he _left her." Dani put her hand on Mari's shoulder. "I feel so bad."

"Shit, I would too. Your mom is the best."

"Gee thanks Dani. That helps." Dani apologized and Mari sighed. "I was gonna tell her. But fuck you came out instead. I've never sworn at my mom like that before. Never." Dani put an arm around Mari's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Dani. I knew I could count on you to talk to."

"Always." Dani whispered out. Mari smiled and Dani nodded. Dani rested her chin on Mari's shoulder and looked at her neck. She blew on it softly and Mari smiled a little. Dani leaned up and kissed her neck softly, just above where the hickey was.

"Dani." Mari said softly.

"Are you going back home or staying here tonight?" She asked. Mari thought about it but nodded.

"Can I stay? My moms going to kick my ass either way."

"My dad will kick my ass if you stay. But it's worth it."

"Why would he kick your ass if I stayed?" Mari asked but she knew already.

"My dad likes and respects you and your mom. My dad thinks I'm a lesbian. I don't think he'd think straight if he walked in here in the morning you were laying next to me. He'd want to beat my ass."

"I don't want you to risk that. Did you tell him you were a lesbian?"

"No. But to him there's only straight and gay, nothing in between. So to him I'm a lesbian, to all his friends I'm a lesbian."

"So, it's cool for your brother and sister to have friends over the same and opposite sex but your not allowed any friends over. How fucking fair is that?" There was a knock on the door and Mari hit the ground and rolled under Dani's bed. Dani laughed a little and walked to the door. She opened it and it was her step mom.

"Mari's mom just called and she wanted to know if you'd seen Mari." Dani looked at her bed and then back at the woman.

"Nope. I haven't seen her since this afternoon." Her step mom rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed. She got down on her hands and knees and pulled up the bed skirt. She saw her.

"Hello Mari. Your mother is looking for you."

"I know." Mari replied dully. Mari pushed herself out from under her bed. "I don't want to go home."

"Why not?"

"We got into a big fight and I'd rather not." Dani's step mom nodded and smiled a little. "Can I please stay the night here? I'll sleep on the floor or standing up. Don't send me home."

"Fine. You can sleep in Dani's bed… your dad went on a business trip. I mean, if she doesn't mind." Dani smiled a little. "Not that you two would do anything. Please don't give me info." She walked out of the room and Mari leaned against the door wanting to hear what she was going to tell her mom. "Yes, Ms. Ramirez. She's here, she's safe. She's asleep." Mari smiled. "I'll make sure she gets home in the morning. No problem. Bye." She hung up the phone and Dani's step mom smiled at her.

"Thank you." She nodded and Mari went back into Dani's room closing the door behind her. Dani was sitting on her bed when Mari turned around. Dani patted next to her and Mari sat down. "So…"

"Buttons." Mari raised an eyebrow and Dani smiled at her. Mari smiled and opened her mouth to say something but before she could, there were lips covering hers. Dani's lips to be exact. Mari wanted to protest but all that could come out was a soft moan. Whoa… was she supposed to do that? She wondered as she kissed back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat there and looked at the phone for a few minutes after I hung up with Dani's step mom. DJ was watching me carefully, as if he was taking lessons from a teacher. I looked at him and he smiled a little.

"I'll be back." I said standing up. He nodded and I walked out the back door. I didn't know where I was going. I just walked where my legs led me. I ended back up at the park, but this time in front of a big water fountain that was on. I stared.

"I dare you to jump in." A voice whispered in my ear. It was a deep but kind voice. I turned and looked over my shoulder. It was Dom. "C'mon, I dare you to jump in." I chuckled and shook my head.

"Why would I jump in? I could get arrested for that."

"No, it's not a felony to jump into a park fountain. Cops never come around here, but if you hear gunshots, it's best if you duck and then run." He smiled and I looked back at the fountain.

"I could get fined. Fined money that I don't have." He nodded.

"If you get caught, I'll pay your fine. But you won't get caught." I nodded a little and looked at him again.

"Dom. I'm too old to be doing stupid dares." He nodded.

"I'm older than you are, Letty. You know that. I've jumped in there before." I rolled my eyes and looked at the fountain. "I didn't get caught." I looked down at myself; I was wearing jeans and a tank top. They wouldn't be ruined if they got wet. I looked at Dom then started toward the fountain. He followed me and I jumped into it, eventually sitting on my butt. The water that was coming out of the top of the statue in the middle was spurting out onto my head. Dom reached out a hand to me and I looked up at him. "Let me help you out." I took his hand and he helped me to my knees and I stopped. I grabbed the fabric from his shirt in my fist and pulled him closer to me. I kissed him, hard but innocently. He grinned when I pulled away, but I didn't let go of his shirt. "Why'd you do that?"

"Dunno." I replied. He nodded and leaned in for another kiss, but I wasn't that easy and Dom should have know that. I pulled on his shirt and pulled him into the fountain with me. I stood up and smiled down at him. He took my hands in his and pulled me back down into the water with him. He pulled me close and kissed me softly. I smiled and shook my head. "We can't do this, Dom."

"Why not?" He questioned with all sincerity.

"Why do you think, Dom? We don't get along unless we're having sex. That's the way it was when we last met. I'm always paranoid about you cheating and you're the same way." Dom nodded sadly and sighed.

"I'm not a cheater if that makes you feel any better."

"You've said that before and you did it, didn't you?" He nodded biting his upper lip. "But I want you around me, I want you around the kids. Don't be such a stranger… it's been ten years and DJ's just met you. That's terrible."

"Yeah, I know. So, what your saying is that now we're seeing each other you don't want to be with me?" I shook my head a little. "Do you still love me?" I looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Of course. I just can't be with you."

"Are you still married?"

"No." I lied quickly. We were separated but no plans of divorce were brought up yet. "Are you?"

"No. Married, but I was never happy."

"That's not my fault, Dom." He nodded and stood up, extending a hand down to help me. I took it and he helped me up. He slipped an arm around my waist and I smiled a little.

"But I was stupid when I let you slip away the first, second, and third time. I don't want it to happen again." I nodded a little. Dom's such a sweetheart but I couldn't accept him back. Not right now, not that easy. I've made that mistake before. He nodded when he realized I was serious about what I said. "How about being friends."

"That I can do. And I don't want you to be a stranger to our kids."

"I won't be. I saw them tonight. I'll come over with Lorynn tomorrow for the cookout." He stepped out of the fountain and helped me out. "I'll say hey to Mari and DJ then."

"Oh…" I thought about what he said.

"Oh what?" He asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"Tell me, Let."

"I had another kid." He looked down and sighed. "She's your daughter, Dom."

"What's her name? How old is she?" I chuckled.

"It's been ten years Dom. So, she's nine and her name is Charleigh, we call her Leigh." He smiled and nodded a little. "You can meet her tomorrow."

"Good. I'd like to meet her." We were quiet for a minute or two just looking at each other. It was obviously uncomfortable for the both of us. "You should let me walk you home."

"Why is that?" I questioned.

"Because I'm offering. Besides, you know I'm not going to try and kill you."

"Oh, I don't know Dom, it's been ten years. You do seem like you've changed." He gave a slight chuckle and took my hands and led me toward my house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We both stood in front of my door like two teenagers after their first date. I smiled and he nodded a little. He leaned in for what I thought was going to be a kiss on the lips, but was a kiss on the cheek.

"I really thought you were going to kiss me." He smiled and grinned. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly but quicker than I would have liked it to happen. I wanted to grab him by his collar, take him into my bedroom with the door locked and screw him silly. I couldn't accept him back, I just couldn't. At least not that easily. I nodded and smiled a little. "Do you wanna come in?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Five little words to ruin the story. Hehe. I can feel more horns. Okay… so the last chapter wasn't my last. I love writing. I'd be empty if I didn't write, no matter how bad I suck. Heh. Review please. Thanks.**


	5. 5

**SweetestAddiction**(3): hope… yes. Chaos is good… sometimes

**Jada91**: No offense taken to previous comments. None at all. Thanks for the reviews. :D For some reason you gave me a good way to eventually end this story.

**Bima**: Deal. :D Dom and Letty has to work. I want it to work. I gotta figure this whole thing out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Five

Dom and I walked through the front door. He accepted my offer and all I could do was smile and nod. But when we walked through the door, the lamp in the corner by the old chair came on. I turned and looked to see my ex-husband. He looked at me with a grin and Dom grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him with no niceness involved.

"I live here, Letty." He replied standing up. I pulled Dom behind me with my hand and Dom looked at him carefully.

"No last time I checked, you left me."

"Why would I leave you? Why would I leave my child?" He walked over to me and rubbed my stomach. I backed away from him almost tripping over Dom's feet. "I love you a lot."

"A lot, huh? No, if you loved me at all you wouldn't have left the way you did, David." I said with my teeth gritted. He shrugged a little and looked over my shoulder to Dom, who had a hand on my hip.

"Why are you touching my woman?" He asked Dom. Dom raised an eyebrow and David's eyes shifted down to me. "Are you cheating on me?"

"Why would you assume that?"

"Well, you're never gone around this time. Then you come in with some random guy tied around your waist." Him and Dom stared at each other for about a minute then David looked down at me. "We need to talk." I gave a little nod and turned back toward Dom.

"Are you gonna come tomorrow with Lorynn?" I asked in a whisper. He sighed and nodded a little. "Tonight, you gonna have to go. I need to talk to him." Dom sighed again and shook his head. He put a finger under my chin and lifted it so our eyes met. He leaned down and went to kiss me, but I moved my head and his lips landed on my cheek. He sighed one last time and turned to walk out of the door. I watched him walk down the sidewalk and down the street. I closed the door and turned back to David.

"Let's go talk." He said taking my hand. I nodded and followed him down the hall to my bedroom. Bad idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mari lied there, staring at the ceiling. She was holding a sheet over her chest and breathing abnormally. She looked over at Dani, whose eyes were closed and breaking lightly. She must have been asleep, she though. Dani was asleep on her stomach with her arm draped off the side of the bed. Mari sat up and looked around the dark room. She couldn't believe what she had just done with her best friend. She didn't believe it happened, she didn't want to think it did. She looked around the room harder and spotted her bra. It was hanging off the side of a chair. Mari slid off the bed slowly, careful not to wake her sleeping friend. She was hoping they were still just friends and not more. Mari picked up her bra and then wrapped the sheet around her waist. She put her bra on and sighed. She couldn't find any of her clothes. She walked to Dani's dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers. She pulled them on and dropped the sheet back on Dani's bed. She rolled over to the other side of the bed and Mari exhaled lightly. She walked over to Dani's closet and grabbed a tank top and a pair of shorts. She pulled them on and looked around the room for her keys. They were sitting on the desk. She grabbed them and walked out the bedroom door. She looked at the clock on the wall; it was almost seven o'clock in the morning. She walked down the hall, away from the front door. She knocked on the door and when she got no answer, she pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Steven." She whispered quietly. He was sitting there with his eyes closed and headphones on his ears. She walked over to him and tapped his knee gently. His eyes opened quickly and he looked at her. He pulled the headphones off his head and smiled at her a little.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"I stayed the night with Dani." He nodded and raised an eyebrow. She ignored what he thought and smiled a little. "Do you think you could give me a ride home?" He nodded and stood up. He looked around for a shirt and she was sitting on it. He reached for it and she stood quickly. "Sorry."

"No problem." He said. Mari nodded and looked back at his bed. He stepped up behind her putting an arm around her waist and rubbing her stomach gently. "You know, your still the only girl who's slept in my bed." Mari blushed and looked at him. "You're the only girl I would allow to sleep in my bed."

"Yeah. Do you think we could go somewhere to talk?"

"Where?"

"I know a good place." He smiled a little and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up with a jump. I looked down and I was naked. I pulled a sheet up and covered my chest quickly. I looked to my side and David was asleep next to me, naked as well. He didn't seem too concerned that he was naked, obviously because he wasn't covered. I bet the breeze felt good. I got up and got dressed quickly. I happened to take a quick glance to the trash can and noticed a few empty condom wrappers. "Fuck!" I screamed to myself. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I needed one. I can't believe I got back together with the man who left me. What the hell was I thinking? I mean, yeah, I loved him but what the fuck? What's to say he wont leave again?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mari took Steven's hand and led him to where Dani and her usually went to talk about things. She took a seat on the big metal pipe and he sat down in front of her. She crossed her legs and he smiled.

"What do we need to talk about?" He questioned her quietly. She shrugged and looked at his feet, which were hanging over the side of the pipe. He was wearing a pair of green and white chucks with a pair of cut off jean shorts. "What's wrong, Mari?" He questioned. She looked at him and sighed.

"Stuff."

"Like?" He asked. Mari took a deep breath and looked over at him. He raised an eyebrow and his eyes went soft. He could tell there was something bothering her. "Your pregnant." He said. She looked at him and he smiled a little.

"What?"

"You are, aren't you?" Mari nodded and she looked down at the water under them. "What are you going to do? Are you going to keep it?"

"Yeah. My mom wants me to keep it." He nodded and looked up at her. "What would you want to do?"

"I'd keep it." She smiled a little. "It is mine, I take it." Mari nodded. He cracked his neck and looked at her with a grin. "Will you marry me?" Mari looked at him, shocked.

"What?"

"Mari, I really like you. If I don't ask, I'm going to lose you and the baby. I don't wanna lose you." Mari nodded a little.

"I have to tell you something before I give you an answer."

"What?"

"I'm fifteen, I'll be sixteen next month." Both of his eyebrows went to the top of his forehead with the expression he made. "My mom is going to kill me and I'm surprised my brother hasn't tried to kill you yet. He knows it was you I slept with so that's a big shocker." He looked into her eyes.

"I still want you to marry me."

"I slept with your sister." He made another expression just like the expression he made when she told him she was fifteen. "Last night. I didn't really want to but it sort of happened before I realized it. I mean it wasn't terrible it was good. She was good."

"Um. How did you sleep with my sister if neither of you have a…" Mari raised an eyebrow and smirked a little. "Wow." He said shortly. "I didn't know you were like that." Mari looked down at the water and he looked at her.

"I'm not, really. I've made out with her before but I've never gone that far. It was weird waking up naked in her bed this morning."

"Was it better waking up in my bed naked?" Mari chuckled and he nodded a little. "So, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

"Yeah, okay." She said nodding. "Don't tell anybody, please. Not yet. I definitely want to tell Dani and my mom and my brother and my little sister. My dad." She cried with a whimper.

"What about your dad. I thought you didn't know him."

"Fuck. I do now."

"Aww, shit. Am I gonna have to go through hell with him?"

"I haven't seen him in ten years, I hope he's not going to give me any shit. If he does, I'll give him shit about not being around any time in my life."

"You ever met him?"

"I met him when I was five. Ten years ago. I saw him last night." She shrugged as if she didn't care but she knew inside she really did care. "I don't know him. He doesn't know me well enough to bite your head off."

"That's good."

"Yeah. My mom is one that you're going to have to worry about." He took in a sharp breath and looked at her.

"Come on, I should get you home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat in the car and looked at the house. Steven looked over at Mari and smiled, taking her hand. She glared at the car parked in the driveway.

"Who is that?" He asked her quietly.

"It's my step dad's car." He nodded a little and she looked at him. "I hope he's not in there. He left my mom and I hope she didn't take him back."

"Why? You don't like him?"

"I was trying to hook my mom and my dad back up. Lorynn was going to help me and everything. I can't believe her." She said with a sigh, looking at the car.

"Who's Lorynn?"

"My dad's stepdaughter." He nodded. "There's a cookout, tonight around seven. You and Dani can come if you want. Everybody else is gonna be there." He smiled and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "What was that for?"

"Just… I wanted to." She smiled and he kissed her again, not breaking apart for a few minutes. "You should get inside." Mari nodded and started to get out of the car. Steven watched her as she walked across the street and up the driveway around the back door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat down on the top step leading down to the kitchen. I listened to the argument that David and Mari were having. She had just walked in the door and I knew he was sitting there at the kitchen table, waiting for her arrival.

"Where have you been?" He asked her.

"Why does it matter to you?" I was betting he had a really pissed face right now. "You aren't my dad." I heard the kitchen chair scoot and footsteps. It was quiet for about a minute. They were probably having a glaring contest.

"What was that?" David asked Mari.

"I said you aren't my dad. Why do you care…" She stopped as I heard a slapping sound. He slapped her. I had an odd feeling that he would. I heard the slapping sound again and Mari's whimpers. The sound happened three more times and Mari's whimpers turned into cries and pleads. I stood up and took went down one step and stopped. I heard the slapping sound again and I sighed and turned back up the stairs. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door quietly. I sat down on the edge of the bathtub and exhaled deeply. I couldn't do this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette, something I hadn't done in a long time; something I shouldn't have been doing at all. Mari appeared in the door and I looked up, inhaling with my left eye squinted. She rolled her eyes and moved back from the door. I stood up and walked to the door, flicking my cigarette butt into the grass.

"Mari." I called after her. She was skipping up the steps and her bedroom door slammed shut. Then the music went up loudly. I sighed and started up the stairs. I stopped when a pair of arms pulled me down. I turned and it was just David. I gave a little fake smile and he kissed me softly. I smiled a little and he nodded at me. "I need to talk to…" He cut me off with a kiss.

"Talk to her later." I shook my head and he sighed.

"I need to talk to her."

"Talk to her later." He repeated. I shook my head again and he let go of my waist. I turned and started to her room. I reached for the doorknob when I heard her yelling at somebody.

"No, Dani, last night… that wasn't supposed to happen. No, you took advantage of the situation. I can't believe you did that. I'm not like you and you knew that but you still pressured me into it. Sorry isn't going to work right now." I heard her slam the phone down and then heard sobbing. I knocked on the door.

"Mari?" I questioned softly.

"Go away." She replied quietly. I sighed and looked at the door. I turned and leaned against it. I slid down and sat in front of it. I sat there for a good twenty minutes and listened to her cry her poor eyes out. I felt like crying myself, she needed somebody to talk to but there wasn't anybody she could trust. I didn't blame her. I was like that when I was her age, except at her age, I had Dom and he was always there for me. I pressed my head to the door and exhaled, thinking about things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

I walked into the Toretto garage with a duffle bag over my shoulder. Dom looked at me from the car he was sitting behind the wheel of then back down. After he realized I had a bag over my shoulder, he looked back up quickly. He got out of the car and walked over to me slowly.

"Letty?" He asked. His shoulders slumped and his head down so our eyes met. "What's wrong? What's with the bag?"

"My mom said I shouldn't be dating you." He nodded and I set the bag down on the garage floor, not caring if it got dirty. "She said she'd kick me out if I didn't break up with you and agree never to see you again. I don't know what she doesn't like about you. I love you."

"I love you too Let." He looked down at me and I sighed. "Are you breaking up with me?" I shook my head and he smiled. He put an arm around my waist and picked me up. I leaned forward and he tossed me over his shoulder. I giggled and he walked over and lied me down gently on the hood of his car. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I couldn't help but smiled.

"Do you think I could stay here?" I questioned. He nodded with a grin and kissed me again. "I take that as a yes?"

"Yes. You can even stay in my room if you want. And if we break up, which I know isn't going to happen, you can stay in the guestroom and put Leon in mine or you can bunk with Mia. That would be your choice." I nodded and smiled.

"But no sex." Dom nodded. "Making sure you knew."

"Yep, I knew."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for this chapter. I don't like the way it ended though. Next chapter is the cookout. There's going to be some drama… so WATCH OUT. I've started writing it and I like it so far.


	6. 6

**Bima**: Yes… drama coming. Here goes. ;)

**Cazine**: Hey… you're new. Thanks for the review. :D Cliff hanger? Really? Oh yeah… I didn't feel like writing more so I just stopped. lol

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Six

Mari jumped down the last step and avoided my eyes as she looked around the kitchen. I was pressed against the counter with David in front of me. He was groping my breasts and sucking my neck. Mari pushed the screen door open and stepped out.

"Mmm baby. Your making me want you so bad." David moaned into my ear as I put a hand on his chest. I looked up at the clock and it was six thirty. "Let's go fuck." He sounded as if he'd stab me with a pencil if I declined. I pushed away from the counter. He took my hand and led me to my room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mari sat down at the wooden picnic table in front of her little sister and her best friend Casey. Casey waved at Mari and Mari smiled.

"What happened to your eye?" Casey asked Mari. She had always looked up to Mari as if she were an older sister.

"I ran into the wall." Mari lied, pushing her bangs in front of her bruised eye and upper cheek.

"Your clumsy." Leigh said. Casey knew she was lying.

"I used to run into walls a lot too." Casey stated. Mari's eyes narrowed a little. "I stopped when I came to live with my dad." Mari couldn't believe that Casey knew she was lying and that she actually knew what happened. "I'm going to go get something to drink." She stood up and the sisters watched her walk away.

"She really likes you." Leigh said to Mari quietly. Mari looked at her little sister then across the yard to her friend. A smile spread across her face and then Leigh smiled too. Mari looked up just in time to see her dad walk through the back gate. She sighed and Leigh looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Mari lied. Casey walked back to the table and set her can of soda on the table. Mari looked at it then back up at her dad, watching him. Casey messed with the top of her can, tapping the top of it gently.

"Mari?" She asked. Mari's eyes shifted down to her. "Will you open this for me, please?"

"Sure sweetheart." Mari said reaching for the can. She jumped when a large hand covered hers. "Shit!"

"Language." He warned.

"Sorry." She said quietly. Dom moved his hand and she opened the can and pushed it back across the table to Casey.

"Is your mom here? I need to ask her something." Mari looked at Leigh. She nodded and stood up. She then took of running toward the house. "What's up?" He asked sitting down next to her. She shook her head so that now her bangs were covering her bruises. He reached toward her and pulled back her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "What happened?"

"She ran into the wall." Casey said across the table. Dom looked across the table and at Casey. Mari watched as fear spread over her face. "Sorry." He reached his hand across the table and she flinched, almost ducking under the table. "Don't hit me. Don't hit me." She cried. Dom looked at Mari with puppy dog eyes. "Please."

"I…" Casey's eyes were now filled with tears. Mari stood and walked around the table. She scooped Casey into her arms and sat back down. Casey put her face into Mari's neck and cried quietly, her breaths ragged.

"I didn't mean…" She said looking over Mari's shoulder to Dom. "…to make you mad." Casey sniffed and Dom frowned.

"You didn't make me mad. I was gonna ask to shake your hand." Dom said truthfully. "I wouldn't hit you." He got up and then sat back down next to Mari. "I'm Dom."

"I'm Casey." She said smiling, the rest of the tears dying. "I live down the street with my daddy." Dom smiled and Mari smiled a little more than she had recently.

"Okay, Mari, next time you or anybody else needs mom, you go get her." Leigh said smartly approaching the table with her hands on her hips. "They are wrestling again." Mari scrunched up her nose and Dom sighed a little, looking away.

"Who's winning?" Dom joked looking back at Leigh. Mari rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

"Mom is. Then dad asked her if she was having a good time."

"He's not your dad." Mari snapped at her sister quickly.

"Well I don't know my dad." Mari looked up at Dom then back at Leigh.

"David isn't your dad. He's David and that's what you call him."

"I can call him dad if I want to." Leigh said smartly.

"No! He's David fucking Martinez."

"Fine. David fucking Martinez."

"Watch the language, Charleigh Ann." Leigh raised an eyebrow and Mari sighed a little.

"I can call him David fucking Martinez if I wanna."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can call him David fucking Martinez if I wanna." I heard Leigh shout at Mari with anger. I walked over to them, David right behind me. "Mom."

"Sit!" I said. She sat down and sighed. "I'm supposing you started this?" I asked looking at Mari. She glared at me and I shook my head. "I'd hate to ground you for another week."

"And…" Mari was quick for a come back and she would have continued if Leigh hadn't have stepped in and said something.

"I started it. I called David dad and Mari got mad." I nodded and looked between the two of them.

"Then your grounded for a week. Starting now. Don't you **dare** leave this yard." Leigh nodded. I looked over at Dom and then back at Leigh. "Mari's right by the way." Leigh looked up at me. "David isn't your dad." I nodded toward Dom. "He is." Leigh looked at him and smiled a little. I turned to walk away as fast as I could but David grabbed my arm and slowed me down.

"Slow down." He said quietly. He followed me around to the front of the house. I sat down on the porch swing and he sat next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, David. Everything is perfect." I said with a sigh. He put an arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek softly. I smiled a little and he smiled back. "Is something up?" I asked. He squinted his eyes toward the street and I sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leigh looked at her dad in awe. He was so big and he was bald. Definitely not what she pictured her dad to be. Mari noticed that Leigh was staring at him and nudged her in the ribs.

"Ow!" She cried. Leigh looked at Mari. "What?"

"Why'd you do that?" Mari asked. "Lie to mom?"

"I didn't. I did start it and I made you mad. Is there a problem with that?" Leigh asked smartly. Mari shook her head. "I knew he wasn't my dad. We don't even look alike. He's a jerk and yes, Mari, I know that. I was trying to stick up for you so you aren't grounded until your twentieth birthday."

"Nope, just until my seventeenth basically." Mari replied.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." Casey said climbing off Mari's lap.

"You just got something to drink. It's right here." Mari picked up a can of Pepsi and Casey looked at it.

"You can have it." She said walking across the yard as DJ walked toward the table. DJ sat down next to Mari and she looked at him.

"Casey's a strange kid." He said and as soon as he did Leigh smacked his shoulder. "Sorry, but she is."

"Well your girlfriend is weird." She said smartly. He nodded and made a funny face at her. "She is. Very weird."

"I know she is, Leigh. That's why I love her." Mari laughed and Leigh smiled a little. "And that's not funny. I do love her."

"That's why you slept with her?" Mari questioned.

"Screw you, Mari." Mari laughed and shook her head. She leaned against the table and let out a long yawn. "Long night?" Mari picked up her hand and smacked DJ's shoulder. He laughed.

"Oh. I had sex last night." She said forgetting that Dom was sitting there. Leigh nudged her but she ignored it. Mari knew it was pissing DJ off, that's why she did it. "He pounded my pussy hard. It was the best I've had." Mari nodded and smiled at DJ's face.

"So you were fucking around with that Gaines boy?"

"Why not? You're fucking around with that Gaines girl. Well, one of them." Mari thought hard about what she was going to say. "And I'm screwing the other one." DJ had just taken a drink of Pepsi; when the words came out, there was Pepsi all over the grass in front of him.

"What?" He questioned with wide eyes. Mari shook her head and watched as a little girl came running through the front gate. DJ and Mari both stood up when she yelled for help. They looked at each other then started toward the girl. Dom stood and started over as well, leaving Leigh sitting there by herself.

"What's wrong, Hayden?" Mari asked her six-year-old cousin.

"Aunt Letty." She cried. Mari looked at DJ but he was already headed toward the front, followed by Dom. Mari picked Hayden up and rested her on her hip. She looked at her cheek, there was a long curved red mark on her cheek. Mari ran a finger over it and Hayden fidgeted. "Don't."

"What happened?"

"Frankie got mad at me." She said with a sigh. "I got a bad grade in school." Mari nodded a little.

"What did he do?"

"He threw a frying pan at me. My mom just finished using it too." Mari frowned and looked over at her sister then back to Hayden.

"He did this?" Mari asked. Hayden nodded and let her cousin run a finger down the red line on her cheek. Mari sighed and started to the front yard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked up from where I was sitting. Mari was standing by the gate, with Hayden on her hip. She looked at me and then looked down at the sidewalk quickly, shaking her head. I sucked on my swollen lip and looked back out toward the street. My son and my nephew, James, were standing there watching a car speed away. Dom was walking back toward me and my sister, Kendra, was headed toward Mari and Hayden. Dom walked up the steps and stood in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. I nodded a little and he sat down next to me. "You sure?" I nodded again and DJ and James looked at me. I leaned into Dom and he looked at me. I pulled my feet up so I was more comfortable. Dom started to rock the swing and I closed my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I whispered with my voice cracking. I opened one eye and looked up at him. He kept rocking the swing and it was making me sleepy so I closed my eye again. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" His voice was quiet, as if he didn't want anybody to hear. I knew that everybody went into the backyard because it was obvious that the two of us needed to talk.

"Not marrying you when I had the chance."

"I'm kind of glad we didn't back then." What he said wasn't really registering in my head.

"Why?"

"We fought a lot. I think things are different for the both of us now. Kids and everything."

"We did." I noted to myself. "Do you have any other kids?"

"Just the three with you." I nodded a little and smiled to myself. "What about you? Any other kids you didn't tell me about?" I yawned and nodded a little. "Really?" Another nod.

"I'm pregnant now." I said sleepily.

"His?" I nodded. "You seem really tired now. Do you want me to take you to your room or something?" I shook my head.

"Those sheets need to be burned. We did dirty, evil things in that bed today and last night and it was terrible." I opened my eyes and looked up at him. Somehow my head had ended up on his lap and I was looking up at him, my legs draped over the side of the swing. He smiled at me so I smiled back simply.

"I think we should be friends." Dom said out of the blue. I raised an eyebrow and my heart felt like it dropped into my stomach.

"Huh?"

"Friends. Let's not fight and friends don't fight." I nodded.

"So there won't be us, there's just going to be me and there's going to be you." He looked at me for a minute then nodded. "Okay." We were both quiet. Fuck, Letty… say something! "Uh…"

"Yes?" I shook my head.

"Nothing." He nodded and looked down at me. I smiled and waved a little and he did the same.

"So… how'd you get stuck with him? You know, your husband. He seems like a real jerk." I looked up and licked my lip nervously. I sat up and he looked at me.

"He isn't a jerk." I said standing up. He grabbed my arm before I had the chance to walk away. "He used to be really nice. He used to care about me and he used to care about the kids. Everything changed two weeks after we got married. He stayed out with his friends longer, he got more aggressive and drank more." I leaned against the wall of the porch. Dom stood up and put an arm on either side of me, pinning me against the short wall.

"Has he ever hit you before today?" He questioned as I licked my swollen lip. I shook my head and he nodded a little. "The kids?" I sighed and my eyes wandered down a little.

"Just Mari. She's a good kid, she's just got a bad attitude and it's all because of him. He's never, like, kicked her ass or anything, just slapped her around a few times. Like this morning, she came home really early in the morning. He asked where she was, she wouldn't tell him and kept saying he wasn't her father and he shouldn't have to worry about it." He slapped her a lot actually.

"She told me she ran into the wall." I chuckled and nodded.

"That's Mari for you." He nodded a little and stepped closer to me. I looked at him and he smiled a little. I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to the left. "What?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened." I nodded a little. "Between us and your sister and the kids and…"

"Nikki?" I asked. He sighed and nodded. "Mari told me that's who Lorynn's mom was. Kinda pissed me off but oh well." He moved closer and kissed my lips roughly. My arms went up around his neck as I kissed him back. "What happened to friends?" I asked pulling away. He shrugged and kissed me again. Deep inside I honestly didn't want the kiss to end, but I knew it would.

"Mom!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Gah… I'm done. Just for the chapter. Now that I'm done with this chapter I have to work on my website. Michelle Rodriguez fan site. If anybody is interested in checking it out… let me know. Thanks. Oh and reviews are welcome and appreciated. Thanks.**


	7. 7

**Dieselrodriguez**: well, David is gone… for now. He will be back. But not so soon. And about my Michelle Rodriguez site… I'd love to give you the link but it hasn't been worked on yet. Everything is still "coming soon"

**Sweetest Addiction**: she wants… both? Love is screwy like that. But, chances are… it'll go the way you want it. Because that's the way I want it.

**Bima**: she could have run into a wall. I run into walls all the time (and I'm being serious) I'm a big klutz. I don't even know if you can bruise from a slap (yeah I think you can) but there's a worse excuse out there. ("The TV fell on my head"—which sounds so untrue but it happened to me when I was 6 or 7)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Seven

"Mom!" A kid shouted from the gate. I looked around the corner and it was Hayden. "Letty." She said more quietly then she did mom. "Mom's looking for you." That would explain why she yelled mom. "Mom! She's making out with the bald guy." She shouted back to her mom. I heard Kendra laughing then she appeared into my sight. "See…"

"Thank you, Hayden." Hayden smiled and walked away. Kendra walked to the edge of the porch and leaned against it. "Food?"

"What?" I questioned.

"This is a cookout… where's the food. I'm starving."

"Aw shit. I forgot it. There are chips." I offered. She rolled her eyes and I shrugged. "It was worth a try."

"How about I go to the store and get something to cook out." He thought for a minute. "You do have a grille, right?"

"Dom, of course I have a grille. What else would I plan on cooking food with? I'm not crazy enough to use the stove to make food for all these people."

"It's just us." Kendra said quietly. "James, DJ, Mari, Leigh, Casey, Hayden and us three." I looked at Dom.

"No Lorynn?"

"She had a party to go to." I nodded a little and I looked back at my sister.

"Let's go to the store, Dom. Kendra, will you keep an eye on everything?" She was about to object but looked between Dom and I and nodded.

"Yeah, take your time." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and she chuckled. "Take your sweet old time. I'll watch the kids."

"They're all grounded. They can't leave the yard but I said that Dani and Sam could come over. If their brother comes, kick his ass for me."

"Why?" She asked. I shook my head and she shrugged.

"I'll tell you about it later." She nodded and looked at Dom.

"It's nice to see you again." She said to him. He nodded a little and I shook my head. "You two better go. I'm gonna go in the kitchen and find something to hold me over till you get back with the food and start cooking it."

"Stay out of my pop tarts!" I said, starting down the steps toward my car. Kendra nodded and walked back around the house, almost running into Casey who was standing there staring at her. Kendra put a hand on her head and walked around her. Casey followed behind her and I laughed a little.

"Let's take my car." He suggested. I smiled and nodded. "Okay?" I nodded again. He walked to the passenger's side and opened the door for me.

"Dom, I've been opening car doors for thirty some years. I think I've got the skill still." Dom chuckled as I got in. I shook my head and he closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So… chicken breasts?" Dom asked.

"Yeah… chicken breasts." I replied with a grin. We had just gotten into an argument over whether to get chicken breasts or chicken legs and I won. I grinned as he pushed the cart away from the chicken and started up the aisle of snack foods.

"Ahh… the best aisle." He said looking around. I picked up a bag of pretzels and put it in the cart. He looked at me and cocked his head to the side. "Pretzels." I nodded and he raised an eyebrow.

"Dom, I'm pregnant. I'll sit and eat pretzels all day."

"That can't be healthy."

"Dominic?" Somebody behind us asked. We both turned and looked. I looked over at Dom and he had a fake smile on his face, I looked at the girl and she had a real smile on her face. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." He said nodding. He looked at me and his eyes were pleading for help. I grinned and looked at the woman.

"Hello." She said to me.

"Hello." I replied. She smiled in a way that was telling me to go away and leave her and Dom alone. I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled back, telling her the exact same thing. She looked back at Dom and smiled.

"How are you doing?"

"You already asked him that." I said grinning. She looked down her nose at me and I shrugged. "Just helping you out."

"Well, I don't need your help." My eyebrows arched and I shrugged, turning away from Dom and the woman. I walked up the aisle a little bit and picked up a few bags of chips. I walked back over to my cart and dropped them in the front basket. I felt Dom watching my but I ignored it and walked back over to get more chips. I dropped them into the cart. "I'm throwing a party tonight. Do you want to come?" She asked Dom just loud enough so I could hear. I looked over my shoulder to Dom and he sighed.

"I don't think I can make it."

"Aww. Why not?" She questioned.

"I'm spending the evening with my kids and their mother." She almost choked on the gum she was smacking on.

"You have kids?"

"Three of them." I said turning around. "Is there a problem with that?" I questioned approaching her slowly. "Huh?" I asked again. She put her hands in front of her like she was about to defend herself. "I'm not going to hit you." I said pushing her hands away.

"How do I know that?" She questioned.

"You haven't pissed me off." She smacked her gum and I glared. "Yet." She stopped smacking her gum and looked at Dom.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Ye…" I cut him off.

"No. We're just friends." He sighed and then nodded at the woman.

"I do believe I asked him."

"I do believe I felt like talking." I snapped. She took a step back.

"Whatever." She had no idea who the hell she was talking to like that. If she were smart she would just walk away right now. But she didn't, she just stood there. "So I'm guessing you're the person he has the kids with."

"What makes you say that?" I questioned. She nodded down toward my stomach. I shook my head and she nodded. "That's not his. That's my… ex husbands." I decided it was best to lie because Dom was standing there. He wasn't my ex, not yet.

"So, are you going to come to the party?" She asked Dom again.

"I do believe he said he was busy." She rolled her eyes and looked at Dom, expecting an answer. He gave an answer, not the answer I expected.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Same place?"

"Ten o'clock." I sighed and walked up the aisle. Dom looked but then turned back to the woman. They continued to talk while I walked to the front of the store. I grabbed a cart and started my whole shopping over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all sitting around the wooden picnic table. They were playing some card game that caused for a lot of noise. Some were sitting on the benches there and others had pulled up plastic lawn chairs. I watched out the window as they had a good time playing cards. The telephone started to ring so I turned away from the window and walked toward the phone. Dom was sitting at the kitchen table with a beer in his hand. I glared at him as I picked up the phone. Mari walked through the back door.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Ms. Ramirez?" It was a woman, whose voice I didn't know.

"Yes." I replied.

"Are Samantha and Dani there?" I leaned back and looked out the window.

"Yes. Who is this?" I asked.

"It's their mother. Are they busy? Do you think you could send them home?"

"I was going to make dinner, they are more than welcome to stay."

"This is really important."

"I assumed that considering I've never talked to you before." She sighed and her breathing was ragged. "There's something wrong, isn't there?"

"I'm afraid there is." Mari was looking at me. I motioned with my hand for her to go back outside. "Their brother was shot this morning." I looked at Mari when I heard what she said. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

"You should have told me to sit down for that one. Is he…" I trailed off hoping I wouldn't have to ask the questioned.

"He didn't make it." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'll send them home now."

"Ms. Ramirez?"

"Yes?"

"You know my kids better than I do. Is there any chance that you could tell them this? I was going to do it the exact same way I told you. I don't how to tell them. Any suggestions?"

"I'll do it for you. I think I could do it better than you told me. They're seventeen, they can't be told like 30 year olds."

"I appreciate this, Ms. Ramirez."

"It's Letty, and it's not a problem. I send them home soon, okay. I'm sure they're going to have a lot of questions."

"Letty?" She asked. "Thanks."

"No problem." I put the phone back on the hook and looked around the room and passed Mari, whose eyes were burning with questions.

"When did you two get back?" She questioned.

"About fifteen minutes ago." I said quietly.

"Who was that?" I shrugged and little and she nodded. "Mom…"

"Have a seat." I said pointing to the chair next to Dom. She walked over and sat down next to Dom. She looked at him and smiled a little then looked back at me. She was still mad at me, I could see it in her eyes. I didn't feel like being a bitch right now. "What's Dani's brothers name?"

"Why?" I shrugged. "Steven." I nodded a little. "Mom?"

"Mari…" My eyes wandered down to her stomach and she put her hand over it. "Steven…" I didn't know how to tell her but she needed to know, it was her baby's father. "He was shot." Her whole face literally fell. She swallowed hard and put her hands on the table for support.

"What hospital is he at?" She asked standing up. Dom stood up and she looked between the two of us. "Will you take me?"

"Mari… he didn't make it, baby." She gasped for air and sat back down. I walked over slowly and stood behind her. I put my hand on her back and she pushed it away. I sighed and looked at Dom. He started to get up but Mari grabbed his hand and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Stay." She said taking a deep breath. It was hard to tell if she was angry or sad. "I don't want you to leave, I want you to hear this." Dom nodded and I sat down in the chair next to him and looked at Mari. "Dad, I'm… pregnant." Dom leaned back and looked at me then back at Mari. "That was the father of my baby."

"Why didn't you say something?" Dom asked me.

"I just ran into you less than twenty four hours ago. What was I supposed to say? 'Dom, it's nice to see you again. I'd love for you to see your kids again. Oh, and by the way, Mari's pregnant.' I don't think you would have liked that too much."

"Well it would have better than finding out this way."

"I think it was better than the way she told you." I shot back at him quickly. Mari glared between the two of us.

"It would have been nice."

"STOP!" Mari screamed. "Stop fighting." She cried. Dom looked at me and I looked at Mari. "I'm tired of it."

"Mari, we…"

"I remember when I was five, okay? All you two did was fight. Or you two 'wrestled' as you explain it to Leigh." I sighed and looked around. "But then if you two hadn't have I never would have met my dad."

"Mari." I tried.

"What?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry." She looked at me and I sighed. "For last night, for this morning, for everything." She swallowed.

"There are some things I have to tell you two. Things you need to know considering you're my parents." Dom and I both nodded and Mari looked at me. "The hickey." She pulled down her shirt and showed it to her dad and me. "Isn't from some random guy, it's not even from a guy." I raised an eyebrow.

"Girl, it better be from the vacuum cleaner then." I said. She shook her head and I sighed. "Well, some other electronic appliance that does some sort of sucking."

"No, it's from a girl."

"What girl?"

"Dani." Wow. That hit me too strong. I leaned back in my chair and looked out the back window. "Don't you dare." She said. She must have read my mind. I was about to run out the door and beat that girl's ass. "She's sweet. She didn't pressure me into doing anything I didn't want to do."

"Mari, that's not what I heard you saying to her on the phone earlier." She sighed and nodded a little. "Look, I wont do anything if you don't want me to."

"I don't." I nodded and looked back at her. "We fooled around last night. I told her she took advantage of me being upset. But she didn't hold me down and force me to do anything. I did it on my own."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Yeah. This morning when Steven was dropping me off, we had a little conversation in his car. He asked me to marry him." She looked at us. "I accepted."

"So you were engaged?" Mari nodded.

"I would have liked to have met this boy." Dom said, finally coming into the conversation. "To make sure he was good enough for my daughter and stuff."

"Trust me, Dom, he wasn't a boy." I said with a little laugh.

"Did he have other kids?" He questioned. Mari shook her head. That was a question I had never thought of before. Huh.

"He's twenty." Dom nodded.

"Yes and that's the same age difference between you and mom." Mari said defensively to Dom. He nodded and looked at me with a smile. I couldn't believe he was smiling. Dom, this was not the time or place to be smiling. I stood up and Mari and Dom both looked at me.

"I need to talk to Sam and Dani." They nodded and smiled. I walked to the door. Dom looked at me with a sexy sort of smile, I smiled back uneasily. I nodded and walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I have to stop this chapter. Sorry. I'd continue but I wanted to post this. My next chapter wont be up until probably late Sunday/early Monday. Let me know what you think. This chapter sucks in my opinion. Let me know your opinion. Thanks.**


	8. 8

**Bima**: I do believe that the smiling part was strange. Teaming up? Nah, I don't think so. Here's more.

**Jada91**: It's hard not to be negative when I truthfully know it sucks. I didn't really want Steven to die… but he wasn't going to fit into the end. Twists and turns… they are awesome.

**Dieselrodriguez**: Well, I think it's obvious whether or not Dom n Letty are going to get together (I'm a big fan) but if you don't know… you'll have to stay tuned to find out.

You guys are going to hate me for the end of this chapter. But, here goes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Eight

We sat around the kitchen table almost having a staring contest. It was Dom, DJ, Mari, Leigh, and I. Dom and I were sitting on one end of the long sided table and DJ, Mari and Leigh on he opposite side. Nobody had talked yet… just stared.

"Mommy." Leigh said. "We've come to a decision. We want you and daddy to get back together so we can be a happy family."

"Are we not happy without him?" I questioned.

"I'm sure we'd be happier with him than with David." Mari said quietly. "Right?" She asked looking at DJ and Leigh. They nodded and I looked over at Dom.

"Well, David's not coming around again." I said looking at the table.

"What about the baby?" Leigh asked.

"You guys grew up fine without your dad around, who's to say he wouldn't?"

"It's a boy?" DJ asked leaning into the table. I shrugged a little. "I hope it is a boy." I shrugged. "Well, I grew up with two little sisters. It's going to be nice to have another guy in the house, besides David."

"Mom, we aren't saying you two have to get married or anything, just go out on a date, and try it." Mari insisted.

"We'd have to talk about it."

"I'll pay for it." DJ offered. I grinned and looked at Dom then back at DJ. "I'll buy you something nice to wear if you don't have anything, I'll pay for a movie and dinner. But that's it. Anything else is on you two."

"Like the hotel room." Leigh said laughing and stopped when she was the only one laughing. "Sorry." I looked over at Dom and he smiled a little.

"Well, we'll get back to you on that. We're going to have to talk about it. Why don't you guys get to bed or something?"

"We'll go play video games." DJ said standing up. Mari stood and took Leigh's arm and they all walked up the stairs. I looked over at Dom and leaned against the table. He smiled and I smiled back.

"Wanna go out, sometime?" Dom asked. I smiled bigger and nodded a little. "Good. How's Friday night?"

"Sounds good." I replied. "What are we doing?"

"How's a movie then dinner."

"Then?"

"Then what?" He questioned.

"How about a walk… in the park?" I suggested. He smiled and nodded. "But remember, we're just friends." He nodded again.

"So, movie and dinner between friends." I nodded.

"Yep."

"That's cool. Spending time with you is great even if we're just friends." He said running a hand up my back. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah." I said, just to say something in response to that. My eyes traveled around the room searching for something to talk about. My eyes caught the clock, it was ten thirty. "Don't you have a party your supposed to be at?" He looked at the clock then back at me.

"Nah. I'd rather be here. With the kids." He lowered his voice. "With you." I smiled and nodded a little.

"Where do you live?" I asked standing up. He took a deep breath and smiled a little. "Well?"

"I live pretty far from here, actually." I nodded a little and he smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity." I replied. He exhaled heavily to break the uncomfortable silence. "What?" I questioned. He shook his head and I nodded. "How about you stay here for the night. And how about we go out tomorrow night? Unless you have plans."

"Nothing I can't cancel."

"So, you wanna stay here?"

"It would be nice to sleep with you again but remember we're just _friends_." I laughed a little and shook my head.

"You can sleep on the couch, hun. You ain't sleeping in my bed." We both laughed and he smiled a little. "Come on, I'll get you set up." He nodded and followed me into the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, there you go." I said patting a pillow on the couch. He sighed and nodded his head, looking at my hand. I lifted it and looked at the pillows that were bunched up on one end of the couch.

"Want to watch a movie?" He offered. I thought about it then shook my head. "Why not? I'm not going to try anything, just want to watch a movie and I don't really want to watch it alone."

"Well, then get some sleep. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Why's that?" I shrugged and he nodded a little. "Watch a movie with me, please Let." He said patting the couch next to him. I sighed and flopped down onto the couch, looking at him. "Yay." I reached for the remote but Dom got it before I did. "Wonder what's on TV."

"You'd have to turn on the TV to know." He hit the power button and I raised an eyebrow when I heard sex noises. I covered my mouth and tried to hold back the smile and laugh. Dom tried hard to get it off the TV, pushing every single button on the remote. He managed to turn the volume down to where the kids wouldn't come downstairs thinking we were having sex. I snatched the remote from him and turned off the TV. I set the remote down between us and looked at him with a grin.

"Warn me next time." He said. I chuckled and shook my head.  
"I wasn't watching that. It's tasteless." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow and grinned just a little. "Besides, I don't watch porn."

"Letty…" He looked at me in disbelief. "You do too watch porn. Everybody watches porn." I rolled my eyes but kept the grin on my face.

"I make my own." His jaw dropped and I giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Now that is porn I'd love to see." I laughed and shook my head. I looked toward the window toward the door and he tapped my shoulder. "Do you do it often?" He questioned. I turned and looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He smiled innocently.

"Twice."

"With who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Oh." He sounded let down. It was quiet for a minute and he smiled a little. "I'll give you two hundred bucks to see."

"You want to see another man fuck me?"

"I want to see myself fuck you." He mumbled, thinking I wouldn't hear. I ignored that and looked back toward the window. "Sorry." I shook my head and looked back at him. "I shouldn't have started that."

"It's no problem, Dom."

"You aren't pro or anything, are you?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Just home made videos."

"Was it a special occasion or what?"

"Honeymoon." He nodded a little. He looked hurt at that word, I immediately felt bad for saying it. I moved on the couch so my back as against all the pillows. I put my feet on Dom's lap and he looked down at them. "My knee is bugging me."

"How long were you two married?" I knew the question was coming. No doubting that so it was best to answer.

"Three years." He nodded a little and I looked at my toes. I wiggled them a little and Dom smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Dom." He looked at me and nodded.

"It's nice to see you again too, Letty." I nodded a little and smiled. He patted his lap around my feet and I smiled a little more. I moved my feet and stood up. I sat down on his lap sideways and leaned against the arm of the couch.

"How long were you and Nikki married?" I questioned resting my hands on my stomach. He exhaled heavily and looked at my hands. He put a hand gently over mine and I smiled a little.

"Seven years." I raised an eyebrow and frowned a little. "Seven years filled with fights." It was best to be quiet. I was in the mood to listen and he was obviously in the mood to be open about his relationship. "She didn't want to settle down. I did, but she wasn't the one I wanted to settle down with. You were the one I wanted to settle down with. It just took me too long to realize that. You were already gone."

"I'm here now." I whispered. He nodded and squeezed my hand. "You should get some sleep." He shook his head and looked directly into my eyes. "What?"

"I love you, Letty. I really wanted to marry you." I gave a little nod. Were my eyes watering? Crap. "I just didn't know how to drop my old ways. You were the only woman I've ever wanted to be with, ever." A tear fell and I tried to wipe it away but Dom's hand beat mine. He wiped away the tear with his thumb. I exhaled quietly and he smiled crookedly. He leaned in and kissed my forehead gently and I smiled big.

"For some reason, that sounds almost convincing." I said with a little laugh. There's the bitch in me. I sighed and bit my bottom lip. I couldn't deny the fact that he hurt me with words like that.

"Letty, I'm serious. I've imagined our wedding from the time I was eighteen and you were still younger."

"I'm always going to be younger Dom." He nodded a little.

"There was never a time where I wanted to hurt you, it just sort of happened."

"Yeah." I said with a sad sigh.

"Letty, will you let me talk?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"It's okay. I just wanted to say that I'm sorrier than anything for everything that's happened to you and to the kids." I nodded. "I'd do anything to take it back." He sighed and looked down at my stomach. "I wish it were eighteen years ago and this was my baby boy." My breath caught in my throat and I looked up into his eyes. "If it were things would be different and I'd have you and your respect."

"Dom, you have my respect. Maybe not a lot, but there is some respect there for you. You raised Lorynn, didn't you? You seemed to have done a good job with her. She's a nice young lady."

"She's not mine." He said as if I didn't know. I nodded and sighed a little. I sat up and leaned back again. "I love you."

"I know, Dom." He looked at my stomach. He put his hands on my tummy and caressed it gently. My heart did a little leap when a wet spot appeared on my stomach. He was crying.

"Hey in there little one. You are so lucky to have her as a mother." I felt my eyes welling up with tears. "I don't think you're very lucky to have the dad you have but we can't help that now can we?" No, we can't. "I came here today with the intention of asking your mother to marry me, because she is the love of my life and

always has been. But after some thought, I realized that she would most likely say no because she's in love with another man." He took a deep breath. I heard footsteps on the stairs but didn't look up, knowing it was just Mari. She was probably just trying to see what was going on between the two of us. I looked at Dom and he was still looking at my stomach. I was barely showing. I was only about four months, aren't you supposed to show by now? I usually did. I pushed the thought out of my head and looked back at Dom. He leaned down a little and kissed my stomach. I frowned and he started to look back up at me. Just as he did I pressed my lips roughly to his. Not wanting the kiss to end, I didn't let him pull away. Instead I put an arm around his neck and pulled him closer. We both moaned quietly together, which I liked and it was different.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mari jumped from her bed when she heard her bedroom window open. She watched as a head appeared in the window. Mari sighed when she found out it was Dani. She approached the window and sighed.

"What the fuck?" Mari whispered harshly. Dani leaned in the window. Mari looked out the window and down at the ground. "Did you climb the tree?" Dani smiled and nodded. "I'm impressed."

"That's nice. Come on."

"Come on?"

"I want to show you something. Come with me." Mari laughed and shook her head. "What?"

"I am not climbing down a tree."

"I'll catch you." Mari rolled her eyes and shook her head again.

"I'll go out the door. Meet me out back in five." Dani nodded and started back down the tree. "Wait, Dani. Come back." Dani came back into the window and smiled a little. Mari pressed her lips to Dani's and smiled a little. "Sorry. I just wanted to see if it was there or not."  
"If what was there?"

"Nothing. I'll meet you downstairs." Dani nodded.

"Hurry." Mari turned around and took a quick step back when she found her sister standing there. Leigh crossed her arms and Mari sighed.

"You kissed her, that's sick." Leigh said with a laugh.

"Mind your own business, Leigh." Mari said rudely. Mari thought about things and then turned back to her sister. "Cover for me."

"What do I get?" Leigh challenged. Mari shrugged and looked around.

"What do you want?"

"Five bucks."

"Fine."

"I'm not 'sponsible if you get caught downstairs though." Mari nodded and walked to the door. "Or caught by DJ."

"I know." Mari sighed and walked out the door, quietly tiptoeing down the stairs. She stopped when she saw Dom and I lying on the couch, we had fallen asleep in each other's arms. She started toward the kitchen but stopped and turned back toward us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mari opened the back door and stepped out, closing the door quietly behind her. Dani and Sam were standing there, waiting patiently for her.

"We want you to come to this wild party with us." Sam said almost jumping up and down. It was obvious she had already had a few drinks and Mari looked over at Dani. "You can tell your mom you stayed the night with Dani."

"My mom is already pissed at Dani for what happened last night. I don't want her to come after Dani with a gun or something else that's dangerous."

"Well, we're kidnapping you." Dani said grabbing her arm. Sam grabbed the other one and dragged her toward the front of the house where a car was waiting. They shoved Mari into the backseat and then got themselves in. The car sped off and down the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat down on the edge of the bed and Dom paced the floor impatiently. There was light from the day already coming through the bedroom window. I heard a car door close from the street. Dom raced to the window to see whom it was, I sat still. I looked to my left, a box of bottles. These weren't just regular bottles these were alcohol bottles. Half empty beer bottles. We left a light on downstairs, so she would think we were downstairs. A few minutes later I heard a thump and Dom looked at me from the door. He had walked over to the door when he realized it was Mari that had arrived home. I looked over at the window and Mari was crawling into it. Dom flipped on the light and Mari froze. She slowly looked up and sighed heavily.

"Fuck." She muttered under her breath.

"Fuck is right." I said quietly with both of my eyebrows raised. It was easy to tell I was pissed. "Where were you?"

"Dani and Sam kidnapped me. They took me to the park. They needed somebody to talk to." Her eyes met mine. She lied. I knew her too well. I shook my head and looked up at Dom, who was on the other side of the bed, standing.

"Don't lie, Mari. Lying right now is just going to make your punishment even worse." She nodded and looked at her dad. "Where were you? I also want you to explain these. At least tell me where you got them and why they're here." I pointed to the box of bottles. She sighed and leaned against the wall next to her window.

"Dani and Sam really did kidnap me. I went to a party with them. Call them if you don't believe me. I got those from a friend." She pointed to the bottles when she said 'those'. I nodded a little. I leaned over the box and picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels. It was half empty. Mari's eyes watched it carefully. I opened it and sniffed it. I took a long drink and Mari frowned. "Mom." I closed the bottle and looked back down at it. I stood up and Mari looked at me. I drew my hand back and threw the bottle, it hit the wall just left of her head. She looked at me with wide eyes and shock. "Mom!" She screamed. I picked up another bottle and looked at it.

"Why the **fuck** do you have alcohol in your room?" Mari's eyes started to get watery as I approached her. She was scared, she should have been. She was breathing heavier by the time I reached her. I took another look at the bottle. "This may be different if it were beer. This is alcohol. Bacardi?"

"Mom I'm sorry." She cried. I shook my head and looked at the bottle again. "I'll pour it all down the drain right now." I shook my head and slammed the bottle into the wall where the Jack Daniels bottle broke, sending shards of glass everywhere. Mari whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut as if I was going to hit her. She slid down the wall to the floor. I glared down hard at her.

"Your **sister** could have drunken that!" I screamed loudly. There was no more niceness in my voice. I didn't want to be nice; I had no reason to be nice. "You better get real friendly with this room real fast because you won't be leaving it for a long, long time." She nodded a little. She had never seen this side of me before. I'd always been the nice mom that understood her because I did things like this too at my age. "If you do leave this room again, you'll be going to boot camp. I don't care if you are pregnant, I will send your ass faster than you can say a." I looked at the wall and then at her. "Clean that up then get downstairs." I turned and Dom was picking up the box of bottles. I followed him out of the room and I slammed the door behind me. I heard her crying, I don't know if I've ever heard her cry like that.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Dom asked. I shook my head and we walked down the stairs. DJ and Leigh were sitting at the kitchen table talking about Mari and her late night adventure. Dom set the box on the counter and DJ looked at it with an eyebrow raised.

"Where did that come from?" Leigh asked.

"Your sisters room."

"You mean our room?"

"Nope. DJ's moving down to the basement and your going into his room." DJ smiled and looked at Leigh. "Any objections?" They both shook their heads. I nodded and walked to the sink. I picked up a bottle, opened it and poured it down the sink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am truly sorry for the longer than usually wait. Usually I have the next chapter up the next day. I said late Sunday/early Monday and here it is Thursday and I'm posting. Been busy. Honestly, I cleaned my room… and it took three days. That's how bad it was. I'll get right on to chapter 9.


	9. 9

**Bima**: is 'more' your favorite word? Just joking. You know there's always more though… unless I say that's it. But it's not for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Nine

After I finished pouring the alcohol down the sink, I started to make breakfast. It was so early on a Sunday morning I couldn't believe that DJ and Leigh were awake. Maybe they heard the fight between Mari and I. Leigh had gone downstairs to sleep on the sofa when I found out that Mari was gone. I wasn't paying attention and put my hand right into the frying pan with eggs in them.

"Fuck." I hissed loudly. Dom stood up from the table and stood next to me. "Sorry. I burned my hand." He nodded a little and pushed me aside gently, taking the spatula from my hand. "I've got it."

"Have a seat, I'll finish the food." I sighed and stepped away from the stove. I watched Dom flip the eggs and I smiled a little. He looked so cute making breakfast. I reached my hand up and grabbed his ass playfully. He turned quickly and looked at me like he'd seen a ghost. I grinned and he raised an eyebrow. I walked over and sat at the kitchen table. Leigh looked across the table at me and I shrugged.

"Eww." She stated in a grossed out tone.

"What?" I asked.

"I saw you grab dad's butt." I laughed and Dom turned his head. "That was nasty, mom." I nodded a little and looked back at Dom. "Eww." She said again. DJ and I started laughing and she started to blush. "It's not funny, it's nasty."

"It's they're way of showing they love each other." A new voice entered the kitchen. Everybody except me looked up to see that it was Mari, I already knew it was her so why look up? I finally looked up; Mari's eyes were pink and wet, she must have been crying. She pulled a bottle out from behind her back and literally slammed it on the table. "You missed a bottle." There was anger in her voice although there shouldn't have been.

"It's empty." I said looking at it. Dom was still by the stove tending to the eggs that were almost burning. He turned off the burner and turned to watch us. "All of those bottles had something in them."

"I drank it, _mother_." She leaned into my face and blew; there was alcohol on her breath. "And if you want to go through somebody's room, make sure you take all of what's there, not just half." She laughed and I stood up. She reached into her pocket and threw a pack of cigarettes down on the table and a lighter to follow. "Yeah, I smoke too." I shook my head and looked at the cigarettes.

"Those aren't even yours, Mari." She nodded and I arched an eyebrow. She was lying. "Those are mine." I reached down for them and picked them up. "Now, why don't you go upstairs and start packing your things."

"With pleasure." She grumbled turning back toward the stairs. I walked over to Dom and he looked down at the cigarettes in my hand. He took them and the lighter and shoved them into his back pocket. Mari turned back and looked at Dom and I. "Where am I going? Kendra's? Monica's? Grandmas?"

"No." I said shaking my head. "Mia's. You're leaving tomorrow morning. Your going to stay until school lets out so I suggest you pack more than a weekend bag." She shook her head.

"What's my other option?"

"No other option. You're going to go stay with your aunt Mia. Your going to go to school with their daughter, who's your age, and guess what's so interesting about that school."

"What?" She asked stepping onto the first step of the stairs.

"It's a private, all girls school." I said with a heartless grin. Her jaw dropped and she grunted. "Blame yourself. You're the one who truly fucked up."

"I hate you."  
"Hate away, Mari." She stormed up the stairs and I heard the door slam. I turned back toward the kids and smiled a little. "You two have anything to add to that?" They shook their head and I smiled a little. "Good."

"Does this mean I'm still going to the basement?" DJ asked. I shook my head and he nodded a little. "Oh." I turned back to Dom and he smiled a little.

"I'll let you take her to the airport in the morning." I said quietly so DJ and Leigh couldn't hear.

"You're actually sending her?" I nodded and he nodded back a little. "I guess that's fair." He looked around. "I'll take her. Why don't you go call Mia?" I nodded and headed for my bedroom. I flopped down on my bed and grabbed the nearest pillow. I put my face into it and screamed as loud as I could. I was holding way too much anger inside me. I wanted to walk over to Mari, smack her and throw her head first into a wall. But, legally, I couldn't do that. I'd get arrested.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you talk to Mia?" Dom asked walking into my bedroom. I didn't look up I just nodded simply. "I brought you breakfast." He walked over and sat next to me. He scooted the plate closer to me and handed me a fork. The plate had a few pieces of bacon and some eggs on it. There was toast off to the side that was lightly buttered. Dom seemed to know how to make a good breakfast.

"Do you think I'm being too hard on Mari?" I asked. "Truthfully." He took a deep breath and shrugged. "She does this stupid shit all the time. She's just like me and I should be proud of that but inside I don't want her to be like me. I want her to finish high school, go to college, and stop drinking and stop partying. I don't want her to be me."

"You aren't a bad person, Letty. You know that. You're strong and independent. You don't need anybody else's input on stuff." He looked into my eyes and I nodded a little.

"I guess your right on the input part. I'm not asking you because I want your input, I'm asking you because she's your daughter too." He nodded.

"You're a better mother than I am father. You've been around Mari her whole life… I've been around her what, two days?" I nodded a little and munched on a piece of bacon. "I'm a terrible father. I abandoned my kids and their mother, who is the woman I've always loved." I sighed and shook my head.

"I've never had a doubt in my mind that you were a bad father. Dom, I've known you since I was eight and you've always taken care of me, more like a big brother than a boyfriend but you were always there." I sighed and he smiled a little. I looked at my plate of food and picked up another piece of bacon. "This bacon is really good." He chuckled and I smiled.

"Do you still want to go out tonight?" He questioned. I smiled and nodded. "That's good. What do you want to do?" I shrugged. "Well, give me some idea. Coffee? Do you drink coffee?" I nodded and he smiled.

"Yes, Dom… I drink coffee." He smiled again. I thought about it for a minute then looked back at him. "But I'm pregnant."

"Oh yeah. How about orange juice?" He offered. I smiled and nodded a little. "Or milk or some…" I leaned into him, kissing him softly. "I believe that works too." I chuckled and shook my head.

"Are you aware that you talk way too much?" I questioned. He shook his head and I smiled a little. "Well, you do." He leaned in to kiss me but I moved back, stuffing some eggs into my mouth.

"Why'd you do that, Letty?"

"Do what, Dom?"

"Kiss me then not let me kiss you back."

"We're supposed to be friends, remember?" He nodded. "I was just trying to get you to shut up anyway." He put his hands on my shoulders and I chewed my food and looked at him. I swallowed and opened my mouth to talk. He leaned in and kissed me hard. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"You aren't so quiet yourself." I picked the plate up off my bed and set it on the nightstand. I turned back toward Dom and he looked down licking his lips. I scooted off my bed and sighed. I picked up my plate and walked out of my room. I walked into the kitchen and put my plate in the sink. I looked around the kitchen and it was empty. Rejoice. Damn. I just remembered that Dom and I had a date set for tonight. Not a date between lovers because that's what we weren't, we were supposed to be just friends. Obviously neither of us liked that plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DJ walked into Mari and Leigh's bedroom. Leigh was sitting on her bed watching Mari pack her suitcase. DJ walked over and sat next to Leigh and she smiled up at him so he smiled back.

"What's wrong with you Mari?" DJ asked quietly. Mari shoved a pair of jeans into her suitcase and looked up at DJ. "You've never talked back to mom like that. Is something wrong?" Mari shrugged and turned back to her dresser. She pulled out some underwear and shoved them in her suitcase. "Mari."

"DJ I don't know!" She screamed. Mari shook her head and DJ looked at Leigh. "Stop bothering me. I never bother you so leave me the hell alone." DJ leaned back and Leigh looked at him.

"It's better to just sit here and listen to her talk to herself. It's more entertaining than you asking her and having her bite your head off." DJ and Mari both laughed and Leigh smiled to herself. She was happy they got them both to smile and even laugh. Mari sighed and sat down on her bed so she was facing DJ and Leigh.

"I don't know what's wrong. It's just that when she's mad at me, I laugh inside. I need to get my shit together. I think going to see aunt Mia might help me with that. No more drinking, no more smoking, definitely no more sex."

"I hope you didn't have sex often."

"Twice. Unless when you say sex you mean between me and a guy then once."

"You slept with a girl?" Leigh and DJ asked at the same time. Mari shook her head and looked at them. Mari listened to the song that was playing off the stereo behind her. She really liked this song even though it was old.

"I was just confirming that I don't open my legs for just any guy." Mari snapped at DJ. He sighed and stood up. She stood up and turned toward her stereo. She hit the stop button and opened the CD tray.

"What is that?" DJ asked walking toward her.

"It's a CD. You'd think you've seen one before." Mari said sarcastically. DJ rolled his eyes and put his arms around Mari's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "It's Tonic." He nodded and smiled a little. "You can get off now."

"I thought you could use a hug. Or somebody to talk to, whichever you think is better." He took a deep breath and she turned in his arms putting her arms around him. "You could, huh?" She nodded. She put her head on his shoulder and sobbed quietly. He squeezed her and let her use his shoulder as a pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mari was sitting on the couch staring at the TV, which was off when I walked into the living room. I walked over and leaned against the back of the couch. She looked up and I smiled at her a little.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs packing?" I questioned.

"Finished."

"Shouldn't you be upstairs anyway?" I asked. She sighed and stood up. I pushed away from the couch and she sat back down. I leaned back against the couch and looked at her. "Something wrong?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Can I have a few minutes?"

"Take all the time you need, babe." I walked around the couch and flopped down next to her. She was quiet, still staring at the TV. I looked at the TV and sighed a little. She looked over at me and I looked at her. "Everything okay?" She nodded.

"I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" I questioned. She nodded again. "What for? I thought you'd be pissed off at me."

"No." I took a deep breath and leaned forward and looked at her. "Thanks for sending me out to Mia's. I need to change. I've gotten so used to be bad that I'm addicted and I can't stop. I drink, I smoke, and I fuck."

"Your still in this house, watch the language."

"Sorry." I nodded a little. "I really didn't like David. He was a jerk and you knew he was. Leigh and DJ knew it too. They just liked him more than I did. You may not have ever hit you, which I am aware dad has done before, but he hit me. He hit me a lot. That's why I hated him so much. He doesn't deserve you."

"I appreciate the concern, Mari. David's long gone. He did hit me. Yesterday. He is a jerk, I know. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before. I'm sorry for everything he did to you." She nodded a little and I smiled a little. "You can stay here if you want. I can switch you over to that school down the street, which might help. I didn't want to be so harsh as to send you all the way out to New York to go to school."

"No, I want to go." I nodded and smiled again. "I need the change. I need to get away from this school and this town. LA is starting to get to me." I nodded and thought about that. I looked at her and she smiled a little.

"Okay. Then how about this… After the babies are born, we'll leave them with DJ for a week and we'll go to Puerto Rico… just the two of us." I offered. A smile spread across her face and she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. I chuckled and she screamed joyfully.

"Are you serious?" I nodded.

"Only if you change. You can't be like this Mari. It's not right, it's not you." She nodded. "You hurt people, including yourself when you're like this."

"I'll change, okay?"

"I'm holding you to that word." She nodded. She looked at the clock and my eyes followed. It was almost 7PM.

"I heard you changed the date night tonight. Shouldn't you be getting ready?" She was right. We had planned that he would pick me up at eight but after the whole kissing scene we hadn't talked. I didn't think he'd come but it would be best to get dressed anyway. I nodded at Mari.

"Wanna help?" She smiled and nodded. She followed me into my room, closing the door. I walked to my closet and pulled back the door. There were a million outfit possibilities in there. It was going to take forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look hot!" Mari said waving a makeup brush around. DJ happened to be walking by the door and peaked his head in. His jaw dropped when he saw me and he stepped in the room.

"Wow."

"What?" I questioned quickly.

"You look… hot." I took a deep breath and he smiled. I allowed Mari to do my make up and my hair and pick out my outfit. She put me into a black silky dress. My hair was down and curled loosely, almost natural except for the can of hairspray that was keeping it from being frizzy. The black boots that fit almost perfectly, stopped just under my knees. I know it didn't sound very interesting the way Mari described it but it looked stunning. "Date?" I nodded and he smiled.

"I look good?" I questioned. They both nodded and I smiled a little. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. The old me would never wear make up or even a dress. David had bought me dresses for whenever we went out. A mini skirt and a tank top weren't acceptable. I had actually gotten used to the dresses after about a year. I exhaled; Dom probably wouldn't even come.

"And if dad doesn't come… he's missing out." Mari said. Was she reading my thoughts? I raised an eyebrow and she smiled. "You said a few times while I was doing your hair that you didn't think he would come." I nodded a little. "I'll go call. He left his number on the counter." She walked out of the room and I looked at DJ.

"You look radiant." I gave him a funny look.

"Your using big words… what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Dominic…"

"Sam's pregnant." I exhaled heavily and he nodded. "Three months." I raised an eyebrow and turned completely toward him. "No, it's not mine. I'm going to break up with her."

"She cheated on you?" I questioned.

"She called me earlier and told me. I told her I needed to think about it but chances are, it was over." I nodded a little.

"I don't think your ready to be a father just yet anyway." He nodded. "Your eighteen. There's no way an eighteen year old is ready for that responsibility." He nodded a little and I smiled. "I'm glad you told me the real reason why you two broke up and not some shitty lie like you two weren't met for each other. She cheated."

"I still love her." I nodded.

"You should. First love is something you'll never forget. Your father was my first love. My first… everything. He doesn't know that."

"What do you mean he doesn't know that?" I shrugged.

"One night he was drunk, he was like seventeen and it was after his mom died. He came into Mia's bedroom, I was staying the night with her and he kissed me. We kissed for like ten minutes. He didn't remember it the next day, but I did. Then he caught me kissing another guy and he thought that was my first kiss."

"And it wasn't, right?" DJ asked. I smiled and nodded. "That's a sweet story actually. What was your first time like?" My jaw dropped and I shook my head.

"Like I'd tell you." He rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted to know when, how, what was playing, were the lights on or off, what?" I sat down on the edge of my bed and smiled a little.

"It was my eighteenth birthday and I was petrified." Mari leaned in the door and I smiled up at her. "We planned it so it wasn't like we weren't ready. There were candles everywhere soft music in the background. My bed and the lights were off." I smiled to myself. "We made love and it was… awesome." I felt stupid for telling my two oldest kids this but then for some reason I didn't. They seemed happy to know. "What's up babes?" I asked Mari.

"Dad's out front." The doorbell rang. My heard leapt in my chest and I took a deep breath. She nodded and I smiled.

"I'll go get the door." DJ said exiting the room. Mari walked over to me and put her arms around me. She squeezed me and I put my arms back around her.

"I love you mom."

"Love you too Mari." She smiled and we pulled apart.

"Have fun." I smiled and nodded. "I'll stay in the house. Don't worry." I nodded again and walked out of my bedroom. There was Dom. I felt like a teenager going to prom or going out on my first date. My stomach was filled with butterflies.

"Wow. Letty, you look… beautiful." He stepped over to me and put a hand on my hip. He kissed my cheek and I smiled. He was dressed in nice pants and a dress shirt. I bit my tongue and smiled bigger. He pulled back and I looked back at Mari and DJ. I turned to Dom and grabbed him by his collar. One shot. I pulled him in for a rough kiss and when I went to pull away he pushed back into me. It caught me off guard and I stumbled back into the arm of the couch and tumbled over it, pulling Dom on top of me. I heard Mari sigh and DJ laughed a little.

"I wasn't expecting that." Mari said to DJ. I grinned and opened my mouth sliding my tongue over Dom's lips. His lips opened and his tongue slid out over mine. "I see tongue." Mari said happily. She was probably jumping up and down.

"We're going to go upstairs and close the doors. We'll leave you two alone." They both ran up the stairs and I heard one bedroom door close. I pulled away from Dom and he was smiling, out of breath. He rolled off of me and stuck out a hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up and put an arm around me. I pulled away and walked toward the front door then got an idea. I walked over to my bedroom door and leaned against it.

"Door one." I looked at the front door. "Or door two." I said motioning toward my bedroom door. He raised an eyebrow and looked between the two doors. I licked my lips and put my hand on the doorknob and opened it a little. He walked over to me and kissed me, pushing the door open. He guided me backward until I landed on my bed, giggling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Haha. Yes! I love the end of this. I had fun writing it. Yep.**


	10. 10

**Bima**: Looks like its just you reading this story now. Well, probably not… just the only one reviewing. 3 you!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ten

I was on top of him, almost ready to slide him into me. Almost ready to have the night I knew I'd remember. Was this really happening? I leaned into my arm and bit myself… yep this was reality. I raised my hips and braced myself for what was ahead. Dom rested his hands on my hips, pushing me back down over his upper thighs.

"Dom." I whimpered. He squeezed my hips and slowly let his gaze go from my lower stomach up to my chin. I leaned down and kissed him softly. He kissed me back and I pushed myself up again. I groaned when his hands pushed me back down over his upper thighs. I pulled away from him and sat up. He started at my chest. Once I noticed this I covered my chest with my arms. I scooted down his legs and off my bed. I grabbed my bra and covered myself with it, slowly putting it on. I looked around and picked up an old t-shirt that was folded up on my dresser.

"Letty." Dom tried. I shook my head and he nodded. I opened my dresser drawer and picked out a pair of underwear. I pulled them on, shortly followed by a pair of short shorts. "Letty, come on." I shook my head and ran a hand of fingers through my hair.

"Dom. You need to go home." I thought shortly about the words that just left my mouth. "Go home." I repeated, more sure of what I was saying. He sighed and sat up on the edge of my bed. I handed him his boxers without taking one last glance at his package. He stood and pulled them on. He reached for his clothes, which were folded up neatly on a rocking chair beside my bed. After he was dressed he looked over at me from where he was standing.

"So, you're kicking me out of your house?" I nodded my head without looking up at him, finding a dust bunny on the floor more interesting. "Look up at me, in my eyes, and tell me why." I let my eyes travel up his now dressed body and into his eyes.

"You don't want to sleep with me." I said with a sigh. "You may think you do, but you don't. I can tell with the little actions." He nodded a little. "Why don't you want to sleep with me?"

"Your married." That actually hurt. He was married too. I shook my head and opened my bedroom door. I stepped out and he followed behind me. He put an arm around my waist and stopped me, turning me toward him.

"Get off!" I said louder than I meant to. I was sure the kids heard that.

"Letty, every time we've slept together one of us leaves, usually you, and you end up pregnant. I don't want that to happen again."

"Well, Dom, it won't." I put my hands out and pointed to my stomach. "I'm already pregnant. So, that is one thing you wouldn't have had to worry about." I dropped my arms and stepped away from him. "Why don't you go ahead and get out of my house."

"Letty, don't kick me out, please." I sighed and swallowed hard. "I don't want to leave you or the kids again. Don't make me leave or you'll be sorry." I pushed his chest hard in anger and shook my head at him.

"If you knew me as well as you think, you wouldn't be making threats toward me. I'll be sorry? You'll be sorry." He put his hands up in surrender. "What are you gonna do?"

"Try for custody of my kids." I took a step back at that statement. I chuckled silently to myself. I stepped closer to him and laughed in his face. He grabbed my wrists and threw me into the closest wall, pinning my hands over my head. "I love how you think that's funny."

"I love how you think you can come here after ten years and try and take my kids away. That's right, Dom, my kids. They don't know their father. Never knew him." A chuckle.

"If I knew they were alive."

"You knew Dom, don't even fucking try that. Yes, I told you DJ was dead the day after Mari was conceived but you knew what? If you knew me as well as you should have, you would have known I was lying. Then after she was born, you disappeared. Ten years ago, we got back together, 'member? You asked me to marry you. And being the crazy fool I am… accepted. Not knowing you were screwing around behind my back. I'm glad I found that out."

"Your still a stupid whore, Letty. I meant it when I said it." I reached behind me and opened the front door. I stepped to the side then looked out. It was dark, obviously since it was late. I looked back to Dom and sighed.

"Get out." I said quietly. "You have… no right to call me a whore when I've only slept with four men in my life. If I'm a whore, just imagine what you are… bringing a new girl home every night to sleep with in OUR bed."

"Letty."

"No! I don't want you here. Get out." He nodded and stepped closer to me, moving toward he door. He was about to get the door slammed on him. But then, before he stepped out, he did something only a drunken abuser would do. He hit me. I'm not talking about a slap, more like a punch. Right into my eye. "Out!"

"Fine." He nodded and walked out the door. I slammed it behind him and leaned against it, sighing. I took a deep breath and started toward the kitchen. The kitchen was dark and empty, just the way I wanted it to be. I sat down at the table and put my head down, closing my eyes. A few minutes later there were footsteps in the kitchen. Somebody sat down in the chair next to me. I didn't want to look up, knowing it was one of the kids. I didn't want them to see me like this. They didn't want to see me like this, they never have.

"Mom." It was Mari. "Here. You should put this on your eye." I looked up and she had a bag of frozen mixed vegetables wrapped in a clean dishtowel. "It'll swell up even bigger if not." I took the vegetables and put them on the table, then put my head down on the bag. Mari sighed and I closed my eyes again.

"You should be asleep. You have to get up early to go to Mia's." I sat up and looked at her. She was shaking her head. "How'd you know?" She gave me a funny look. "That your dad hit me." She nodded a little and sighed.

"I fell asleep on the couch about an hour ago. You two woke me up with your fighting." She sighed again. "I'm sorry I pushed you two together. I didn't know he'd every hit you. I didn't know he was like that."

"Baby, it's not your fault." The words she said registered in my head. "You heard everything?" She nodded a little and I frowned. "That stuff was never meant for any of you kids to hear."

"I realized that." She looked around the kitchen. "I should get to bed, it's late. She stood up and I grabbed her arm, forcing her to sit back down.

"I didn't want you to leave without giving you an apology." She nodded and looked at me. "I'm sorry about everything that was said tonight between me and your dad." She nodded a little and smiled.

"It's cool mom, it doesn't bother me. Just now I know that my dad is a jerk and not the man I thought he was." I nodded and she looked at the table. "Now I'm going to go to bed, I'm getting tired." She stood up and I stood up too. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. "Night mom."

"Night baby." She smiled and walked off toward the stairs. I sat back down with a yawn and looked around the kitchen. It was still dark, the way I wanted it to be the whole time. I didn't want Mari to know about the fight her dad and I had. I didn't want her to know that most likely she wouldn't see her dad again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sheesh, mom, I've never seen you cry." DJ said as we walked through the front door. I flopped down on the couch and he took a seat next to me. Leigh was at school and I let DJ stay home so he could go say bye to Mari with me. I wouldn't have been able to keep myself together as well as I did. I hardly kept myself together. I felt like I wasn't going to see my daughter again for a long time, but it was just going to be a few months. She'd be back before she had her baby. "Mom, I got to tell you something."

"Great, there's something I have to tell you too." I said. I didn't want to tell him but he needed to know.

"Well, you go first. What you have to say is probably more important." I took a deep breath and looked over at him. "Go ahead."

"I just don't want you to hate me for it."

"I could never hate you for anything."

"I'll take that to memory." He chuckled and I nodded a little. "Um… DJ… there's a chance that you and Mari and Leigh don't have the same dad." He sat up on the edge of the couch and I looked at him.

"What?" He questioned.

"There's a chance that you and Mari have different dads." He looked down and I sighed. He shook his head and stood up putting his hands in the air. I stood up and put my hands on his shoulders.

"So, that guy might not be Mari's dad. Hopefully I am considering I'm named after him." My eyes fell to the floor and he sighed. "He might not be my dad." I nodded a little. "Who?"

"I was drunk one night and I was tired of Dom cheating on me every single night. I loved him, I did, but I was fed up and I had to give him a taste of his own medicine. I hooked up with his best friend."

"What's his name?"

"Vince." I said softly. He nodded a little. "You don't know him. I haven't seen him in seventeen years."

"Seventeen?" I nodded.

"He's a famous racer. I found out about that about ten years ago. I've seen him on TV a few times. Don't say anything to Leigh or Mari because I'm not sure yet." He nodded. "So, what did you have to tell me?"

"I enlisted."

"What?" I questioned.

"I enlisted."

"No you didn't." I said, not believing him. "There's no way you did. You aren't old enough to do that."

"Mom, I'm eighteen." He said with a sigh. "You have to be eighteen to do it and I'm just waiting until June, after I graduate." I shook my head and stood up. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. "Mom." He said following me.

"What?" I asked turning toward him.

"What's wrong?"

"You're leaving to go into the military!" I challenged. "What the hell do you think is wrong with that? You're my only son; I don't want you to do this. I doubt that either of your sisters would want you to do this either."

"Mom, just let me do it. It'll be two years after school. Two years then I'll be back home when I'm twenty." I shook my head and walked over to the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of beer and sat down at the table with it. DJ looked at it then up into my eyes. He sat down at the table across from me as I opened the beer and took a long drink. It felt so good going down that I took another drink. "You lost the baby, didn't you?" I looked at him before putting the bottle down and raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you ask that?" He shrugged a little and I tilted my head and pointed the bottle at him. "Something made you ask."

"You're drinking again. Your smoking again, or so Mari says. You aren't showing, which you should be and I think Leigh is too young for tampons." I chuckled and shook my head.

"You go through my trash? DJ, why are you so worried about this? It's my business and it's David's business."

"It's my little brother or sister."

"Yeah, DJ, I know. Mari and Leigh are your sisters."

"And I care about them." I nodded. I knew that, he didn't need to tell me that. DJ would kick anybody's ass for either one of his sisters no matter their age. One time Mari and him went to a party, he tried to beat up the hostess' dad because he was hitting on Mari. The guy was well older than DJ, even older than me maybe. DJ was like my big brother, quick to defend his baby sisters. "When did you start being such a bitch anyway?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he turned and walked up the stairs. He'd regret that later, we both knew that.

"DJ!" I shouted after him. I heard his bedroom door slam and I sighed. "Shit." I said standing up. I picked up the bottle and finished it. I walked over and dropped it in the trashcan and sighed. I walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. I put my head on the arm and closed my eyes. Why was I so tired?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes shot open to a scream. I sat up as I heard it again, I looked around and it was darker than it was when I fell asleep. I looked at the clock and it was 5pm. The scream happened again, it was Leigh. It wasn't anything serious; I could tell in the tone that it was just a playful scream. DJ must have been playing with her. I got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. I walked to the fridge and reached for a beer but to my surprise the fridge was empty. DJ and Leigh were out back playing in the yard. He must have gone and picked her up from school to let me sleep. I walked over to the sink; there were empty beer bottles. I leaned down in the sink and sniffed, it smelled like beer. DJ poured my beer down the drain. My eye twitched for some reason as I looked out the window to the picnic table. DJ was sitting there with Sam next to him. I walked to the door and pushed it open.

"Mom!" Leigh screamed from where she was, running over to me. She wrapped herself around my legs and looked up at me. "Guess what!" She cheered I closed my eyes and opened them again.

"What?" I questioned. She smiled and took my hand leading me toward another part of the yard. "I'm playing hide and go seek. Dad's hiding. Will you help me find him?" She questioned still pulling me behind her.

"Your dads here?" I questioned. She smiled and nodded.

"We were going to wake you up but DJ said to let you sleep. Dad said you looked really cute when you sleep. Then he mumbled something about your eye. I asked him what he meant and he said it was grown up stuff and he needed to talk to you about it." I nodded and looked around the yard.

"You go sit down next to your bubby. I'll find him, okay?" She smiled and turned back toward her brother. I looked around the yard I knew where Dom was… I would have hidden in the same place. I walked over to the tree where there was an old tree house. It used to belong to DJ, now it was Leigh's but nobody ever went up there. The perfect place to hide. I started up the wooden ladder and poked my head up the little hole in the floor. Dom was sitting in the corner of the tree house with his knees up into his chest. I pulled myself into the wooden box and he watched me carefully. I moved back against the opposite corner and he smiled at me a little. "What are you doing here?" He shrugged and I looked at him harder. "There's always a reason."

"I needed to see you. I needed to talk to you." He said quietly. I nodded and opened my arms. "Are we alone here? I mean will we be eavesdropped on?" I shook my head and he nodded. "I was going to wake you up earlier, DJ said not to that you can be sort of bitchy when you first wake up."

"Did he use those exact words?" I joked. Dom chuckled a little and shook his head. "You, personally, know how I am in the morning." He laughed and nodded a little. "Why'd you come up here to hide, it's a dead end."

"Well, we weren't playing hide and seek with bases, just come and find me." He said. I nodded and hiccupped.

"Well, I found you. What do I get?" I just realized I was being way too nice to him especially for what he did to me. I gave myself a little nod in agreement. "Do I get punched again?" He lost the smile and sighed. I shrugged a little and he shook my head. "I suppose now your going to tell me how sorry you are?"

"Letty, I am very sorry about what happened. Actually, I don't even know what happened. I don't know why I did it. I didn't mean to. It just slipped." I shook my head and looked up.

"Dom, I know you didn't mean it. It wasn't you. You aren't a hitter, you may be a yeller but you are definitely not a hitter. That's for damn sure." He nodded a little. "We can't be a couple."

"I know that." He said sadly with a sigh. "No matter how bad either one of us want it to work, it wont." I nodded. "I think we should still go out. But, seriously, just as friends. Let, I don't want to lose you… not again." I nodded again. "Don't make me leave…"

"I won't." I said assuring him I wouldn't. He smiled and nodded a little. "There are a few things we need to talk about but I don't want to talk about them anywhere around the kids or even in this much privacy."

"Why? What's wrong with privacy?"

"I'd be scared that you'd get pissed off at me." He shook his head and pulled me toward him with his arms. He squeezed me so I squeezed back. No harm in hugging, right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Mari. Welcome to New York." Jo said as she noticed it was Mari sitting in a chair with a bag in the chairs on either side of her. Mari looked up at her and smiled a little. "Mia sent me to pick you up because she couldn't get away from work for enough time to come get you." Mari nodded and stood up. She threw a bag over her shoulder and reached for the other bag. "Need help?"

"I'm okay." Mari said softly. Jo nodded and Mari followed her to her car. "So, by any chance did Mia say when I'm going to start school?" Mari questioned her cousin. Jo shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably soon. Tomorrow maybe? You know Mia." She nodded and smiled a little. "So you're actually related to Mia and my dad and stuff." Mari looked over at her and looked back down at her feet. She just realized that Jo didn't call Mia mom, she called her by her name.

"Mia's my aunt. My dad is her brother, my mom used to be her best friend along with Leon. Leon's your dad… Mia's not your mom?" She asked. Jo looked at her and shook her head. "I bet that hurt." Jo nodded a little and Mari decided to shut up.

"I found out when I was thirteen." Jo started pushing open the door the parking garage. Mari walked through the door and kept following her. "Mia asked me to stop calling her mom and to start calling her Mia. It was so hard. I never met my mom though." Jo stopped at her car and looked at Mari.

"I just met my dad a few days ago. I first met him when I was five, he said he left me then he left. He hasn't left yet but I think he might be gone when I get back home." Jo frowned and opened the trunk. Mari shoved her bags in the trunk and closed it when she finished. Jo stood there and watched her. "What?"

"Can we be friends?" Jo questioned. Mari made a funny face and Jo shrugged. "Last time you were here, we didn't get along. We almost ended up fist fighting together. You remember that?"

"Yeah. Over the guy across the street." Mari and Jo both laughed and Mari nodded a little. "We can be friends." Mari pulled Jo into a hug and they both laughed. The nodded and both got in the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad!" Jo yelled through the house as her and Mari walked through the front door. The house was just as Mari remembered it. It was just really quiet. Jo set her keys down on the end table and started toward the kitchen. She popped her head in the door and sighed then looked back at Mari. She walked over to Mari and grabbed her arm. "We're sharing a room, I'll show you where you can put your things." Mari nodded and followed Jo down a hall and into a room. There were two medium sized beds on either side of the wall. Jo pointed to the bed that was neatly made and Mari set her bags down on it.

"Thanks." Mari said. Jo sat down on the other bed and hugged a teddy bear. Mari sat down next to her and looked at her. "Something wrong?" Jo shook her head and frowned.

"Do your parents fight? Well, since he came back, have they fought a lot?" Mari shook her head and Jo nodded. "Mia and my dad fight… a lot."

"Maybe we can break them of that. You know since I'm here… maybe they won't do it. I am going to be here for a long time." Jo nodded and made a face that asked how long. "Till schools over."

"Your gonna love school." Jo said sarcastically. They both laughed and smiled. This was a good way to start what they both knew was going to be a long two months.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Woot. Done with this chapter, finally. It literally took me since I last updated until today. It's been insanely hot and that is too hot to sit in front of the computer and type for an hour plus… even if there is a fan there.**


	11. 11

**Bima**: No worries, you'll find out how this continues :D  
**Jada91**: You don't have to review every chapter, that doesn't bother me. It's just that when I used to get so many reviews and now I get one per chapter and that sucks. I'll continue for now.  
**INUISHOT**: Thanks for the review. I guess I'll continue.  
**LeftBehind**: Where did you come from? Lol.  
**SweetestAddiction**: Yes, I love writing and especially writing this story and my other. (My other just a big more but that's not important). I have finally decided that it's not important whether or not I get a lot of reviews; it's about being happy writing this story. Yes, thanks, that helped.  
**Everybody**: I'm sorry for the post I made. It sort of pissed me off about the reviews. My friend sent me an e-mail after I sent it and she said that I shouldn't care about whether or not people review. She's right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Eleven

Mari unwrapped the towel and felt around for her bra, she didn't feel comfortable turning on the lights when she was dressing, she never had. She finally found her bra and picked it up, trying to put it on quickly. Before she could, the door opened and the light flipped on. She stared, wide eyed, into the eyes of a younger boy. His jaw dropped and his eyes started a venture down her body. She made a grunt and reached for the towel, covering her front.

"I'm… I'm… I'm." He tried to say something but he couldn't. "Your hot." He said. Mari's nostrils flared and he winced as if she hit him. "Um… I'm sorry. The light was off so I thought there was nobody in here."

"Well, there's somebody in here. Do you mind?" She whispered harshly to him. He frowned and backed out of the room, closing the door. Mari reached over and flipped off the light again. After she did, she wondered if she should keep it on. She shrugged and finished putting on her bra. She finished dressing and reached for the doorknob. She pulled the door open and the boy that barged in on her was sitting there, across the hall.

"I wanted to apologize."

"You already did." She said stepping past him. He stood up and followed her to the room she shared with her cousin, Jo. She looked around the room but she wasn't in there. Mari grabbed two notebooks that were sitting on her bed and a pen out of the pencil holder on the desk. "Is Jo in the kitchen?" Mari asked him pushing passed him again.

"No." She turned and looked at him. "She left."

"She left? God, kid, I hope your kidding." He shook his head and Mari sighed, dropping the notebooks in front of him. He jumped so they didn't land on his feet. It wasn't like they were heavy which made Mari wonder about him. Was he sane?

"Aren't you happy she left? She's so annoying." He said following her into the kitchen. It was dark and empty. Mari turned and glared at the boy. He backed away putting his hands up in surrender.

"Jo's okay. She hasn't annoyed me yet. I can't believe she left without me. She woke me up at four thirty in the morning, screaming that she was going to be late. When did school start starting so damn early in the morning?"

"It doesn't start until nine. She has swim practice at five." Mari sighed and the boy frowned. "Your name is Mari, right?" She nodded and dropped down in a chair at the table slowly. He took a seat next to her and she yawned loudly. "I'm Danny." Mari looked at him and he looked down, then back up quickly. "Jo's my older sister."

"That would explain why you called her annoying."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned.

"Well, I have a little sister and an older brother. To me, they're both annoying." He smiled and she smiled back a little. "So, Mia's your mom?" He shrugged and she made a confused face. "You don't know."

"She's not my mom." Mari kept the face and he rolled his eyes. "Her and Leon adopted me when I was six." Mari nodded and frowned a little. "She can't have kids, she's tried… a lot but she can't get pregnant. That's why I was adopted."

"I didn't know that about Mia." Mari almost felt bad for Mia. The kitchen fell silent for almost ten minutes, Mari decided to break the silence. "What time do you start school?"

"Nine." He replied. Mari nodded and he smiled. "Since you're probably not going to school, will you walk with me to school anyway?"

"What grade are you in?"

"Sixth."

"You need somebody to walk with you to school? I started walking to school on my own when I was in first grade. But then it was just up the street and my brother was always close behind me. My mom never trusted me alone, she still doesn't."

"Sometimes kids from the public schools skip their first or second class just to pick on the private school kids. My friend Jason and I are always picked on. I figured that if somebody older walked with us, they wouldn't pick on us. My dad says he can't because I need to confront them on my own. I tried, I did, and they don't listen."

"If Mia says I can stay out from school, I don't mind walking. It's not far, is it?" He shook his head and he nodded. Mari got up and looked around the kitchen.

"She won't be up for another hour, at least."

"So, why are you up so early?" She questioned. He shrugged and she sighed, sitting back down in the chair. She shook her head and bit her bottom lip nervously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mari?" Mia asked from the bottom of the stairs. "What are you doing here?" She questioned. "School's going to start soon." She said stepping down the last few steps. She rounded the corner and looked at Mari.

"Jo left without me and I didn't know where I was supposed to go." Mari looked across the table and Danny smiled a little. Mari looked back over at Mia and she had a bag in her hand. It wasn't like a grocery bag; it was like a dry-cleaning bag. "What's that?"

"Here." Mia said pushing it to Mari as she stood up. "This is what you have to wear to school, go get dressed and I'll take you to school." Mari took the bag and looked at it. "Do you want a ride to school, Danny?" He nodded and smiled a little. "Go get dressed." Danny followed Mari up the stairs and she went into the bathroom. She looked at the bag and unzipped it slowly. The skirt popped out at her and she shook her head.

"Hell no." She stated turning toward the door.

"Mari, you have to wear it." It was Mia at the door. "Private school."

"This is so not fair." She said through the door.

"Hurry up or we're going to be late." Mari turned back to the bag and sighed. She supposed it wouldn't kill her. She dressed quickly and opened the door; Danny greeted her with a smile. He was wearing dark blue dress pants and a lighter blue shirt. He giggled when he saw Mari.

"Shut up." She said through her teeth.

"You look cute." He teased following her to her room. "Imagine how I feel."

"You're not the one wearing a skirt and knee high socks." She snarled. He smiled and nodded a little.

"But you make the skirt look good. And the socks, impressive."

"What time is school over? I have to call my friend as soon as I get out. Tell her about this evil uniform. She'd laugh her ass off." Danny laughed and Mari shook her head. "There aren't nuns, are there?"

"No." He said calmly. "No nuns. But the teachers should have to wear the uniforms too. The kids have been protesting that since I was in third grade." Mari nodded. Maybe she could find something to do here.

"Come on!" Mia said from the door. Mari bent down and picked up her books off the floor and followed Danny to the door. "Oh, Mari, I got you a book bag. It's on the kitchen table."

"I'll be okay." She said quietly, stepping out the door. Mia pushed her back inside and pointed to the kitchen. Mari sighed and walked into the kitchen. She looked around and picked up a dark blue bag that was on the table. She put it over one shoulder and went back through the house to the door. Mia finally let her pass and they got into Mia's car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Danny!" A boy yelled across the yard of cement as they got out of the car. The boy ran over to Danny and greeted each other with a hard punch in the arm. "Who's that?" He whispered pointing to Mari.

"Danny, Mari." Mia said from the drivers seat. "Danny, make sure you show Mari where she needs to go before you play with your friend." Danny nodded and Mia smiled. "Bye you two. Mari?" Mari leaned in the window and looked at her aunt. "Do you want me to pick you up from school?"

"I'll walk." Mia nodded.

"Danny, wait for Mari after school so you can make sure she gets home alright." He nodded and smiled a little. "Bye you two."

"Bye." They said together.

"She's hot, who is she?" The boy repeated to Danny. Mari sighed and looked at them. "Danny? Who is she? She's hot. She's ha-hot." Mari rolled her eyes and looked around the place. "Danny!"

"Damn kid, who are you?" Mari shouted at the boy next to Danny. "You've said I was hot, like, three times. You might know who I am if you just ask me." His mouth went open to talk but she cut him off. "Who are you? Who are you?" She mocked.

"I'm… I'm… I'm Jason." He said keeping his mouth open after he said it. Danny reached over and pushed up on his jaw. Mari rolled her eyes and Danny laughed silently. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Mari." She said to him. "Danny, can you show me where I need to go? I don't want to stand out here forever. It's hot."

"Yeah, come on." He said taking her hand. She followed him into the building. The building was huge. She was bound to get lost and she knew she would some point in time. "Okay, we're coming up to the upper classmen part of the school and I'd rather not go down there so I'll let you go by yourself."

"Why don't you want to go down there?"

"I just don't. Jo's down there, you'll probably find her. Just look for where all the guys are." He rolled his eyes and turned a little. "Oh, yeah, go straight down the hall. There's a door marked 'Office' walk right in there and say you're a new student." Mari nodded and her and Danny parted ways. Mari started down the hall and looked around and there were groups of about ten lockers each down the hall. She took a deep breath and started looking at the people, who were watching her as well. She spotted her cousin, surrounded by a bunch of guys. Mari started over to her but two girls stepped in front of her.

"Do you have an appointment?" The brunette asked

"An appointment for what?" She questioned.

"To see Jo, you have to have an appointment." The blonde stated. The blonde was obviously an airhead, no doubt. "I don't know who you are so you obviously don't have an appointment." Mari sighed and pushed her way through the two and over to Jo. Jo stood up straight when she saw Mari. Mari pushed through the guys and looked at Jo. "Jo, we tried to stop her, she doesn't have an appointment."

"It's cool, Tru." She said smoothly. Mari looked into her eyes, spotting tons of fear. Mari grinned and Jo lost the smile she had on her face. "What do you want? The office is down that way." Jo pointed but Mari kept looking at her. Mari was going to say something but changed her mind.

"I'll see you after school." Mari said with a fake smile. Jo smiled a little and Mari turned and walked up the hall. When she reached the office door, she pushed it open and peaked her head in. The woman behind the desk smiled at her and motioned for her to come in. She pushed the door open and walked in then pushed it closed behind her.

"You're Ramirez, Mari right?" Mari smiled and nodded. "I've been expecting you. Come have a seat." Mari walked over and sat in one of the large chairs that were facing her desk. "I'm Principal Charyn Hardin."

"Nice to meet you." Mari said politely.

"Am I pronouncing your name right, like Mary?" Mari shook her head and didn't open her mouth because she didn't know if she was supposed to. "Well my name is often mispronounced so I like to make sure I'm pronouncing students' names correctly. How do you say it?"

"Mah-Ree." She smiled and nodded. "And you said my last name right too, not too many people do that." She smiled. She slid a folder across the desk and Mari looked at it. "What's that?"

"Everything you need. Don't panic, I'll take you through everything." Mari nodded and smiled a little. Mari looked down at her skirt. "Sorry, that's a must for this school." Mari looked across the desk and smiled a little. She was wearing the school uniform. "Do you like to voice your own opinions?"

"Yes."

"Your mother called. We talked for a good twenty minutes about you."

"My mom?" Mari questioned. "Are you sure it wasn't my aunt?"

"Your mom's name is Letty Ramirez." Mari nodded. "We were friends back in high school." Mari smiled and leaned forward in her chair. "I promised your mom I'd take good care of you."

"Great." Mari said with a smile. This smile wasn't faked or forced it was natural. "So, I'm assuming she told you about my record."

"Yes, you were suspended from your school for two weeks for fighting. Then you two agreed to be friends, correct?" Mari nodded. "She told me about the baby." Mari's eyes fell and she sighed. "Don't worry about it. There's only two months left in school, how far along are you?"

"Three months."

"We can order you larger sized uniforms." Mari nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem. If there happens to be a time where you must miss school, call in, I'll send your stuff home with one of your cousins."

"That's nice." She nodded. Mari looked at her. "Do I have any classes with either of them?" She slid the folder back across the desk and pulled a yellow colored paper. She examined it and Mari watched her. "Well."

"Three with Josephine."

"Josephine?" Mari questioned, grinning. "That's her name?" She started to laugh and stopped then she received a glare.

"Come on. I'll take you to your first class." They both stood and Ms. Hardin picked up the folder and led Mari out of the office. The bell rang and the halls cleared. They stopped outside a classroom and Mari looked at her. Ms. Hardin knocked on the door and a teacher answered it. Mari patted down her shirt and sighed heavily. "Miss Morrison, this is Mari Ramirez. She's just transferred from a public school in Los Angeles."

"Welcome, Mari. Come in." Mari walked into the room and sighed a little. "Class, this is Mari Ramirez. She just transferred from California." Mari rolled her eyes and the teacher put a hand on her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready to go?" Danny asked walking up behind Mari. She was sitting on the bike rack, holding her skirt down from the breeze. She stood up when Danny and his friend, Jason, approached her. Jason's coming over, I called my mom so she knows. Mari nodded and sighed a little. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Mari said, wiping away a tear that had formed in her eye. Danny didn't smile like he had before when she looked at him. "What?" He shook his head and forced out a smile. "Should we wait for your sister?" He shook his head and grabbed her hand. He started to pull her behind him and she sighed. He let her go and she walked on her own.

"So, why'd you come to New York, Mari?" Jason asked politely. "It's not the greatest place."

"My mom sent me to live with my aunt, Mia." He nodded and smiled at Danny. They weren't walking long before Mari decided she'd had a shitty day. "Any places around here sell ice cream?" Jason and Danny grinned at each other. "I want some ice cream. A big chocolate ice cream cone." Danny nodded and smiled a little.

"There's a place up the street." Mari smiled and nodded a little. "Do you have any money?" He questioned.

"Yes. Why?" She asked. He shrugged and Mari nodded a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny and Jason were happily enjoying their ice cream that Mari had given in to buying for them. It only cost a dollar for each of them. She thought it was best to get on their good side because they were younger and they could make her life miserable. Now all she had to worry about was Jo. Sure, Jo and her had gotten along so far but today at school, she was acting like she didn't know her. Mari pushed the front door open and Mia and Jo were sitting on the couch. Danny and Jason followed behind Mari.

"Told you." Jo said smartly to Mia. Mari shook her head and looked at Mia.

"Mari, we have rules around here."

"I know that." Mari replied slowly.

"Jason, you should go home." Danny looked at Jason and then back at Mia. Jason nodded and turned to exit the door. Mari bit her lip. Shit, she was in trouble. "Danny, your grounded. You know better than to have sweets before dinner." He knew better than to object even though he knew he should.

"Mia, I insisted that him and his friend take the ice cream. I bought it with some money my brother gave me." Leon walked into the room, from where she didn't know. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a five-dollar bill. He pushed it into Mari's hand and closed her hand with his. "I didn't even pay this much."

"Just take it." He said with a sigh. Mari tried to push it back but he wouldn't take it. "Take it, Mari. Normal teenagers wouldn't deny money."

"I'm **not** a normal teenager." She said crumbling it up and throwing it at his chest. She turned and walked to her room, slamming the door. Leon turned and looked at Mia, who was looking at the hall where Mari had just walked.

"It's gonna be a long two months." Mia said looking back at Leon. He nodded. Everybody in the room knew that this was going to be hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cries my ex/best friend just went back to jail. She beat up her older sister because she was running her mouth. Shit happens. I wont get to see her for two months. I'm super sad. But on the other hand… I have no excuse for this being up so late (I thought I'd have it up sooner) there is no excuse. But please review.


	12. 12

Forgive me if this chapter sucks… I haven't written on it in a while. I'm trying though. I even read the whole story again to get me in the mood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Twelve 

I woke with a jump when I realized that it was light outside and the birds were chirping happily outside my window. I looked over at the clock and it was almost eleven in the morning. It was a long night; I'd been up reading my divorce papers. I had them all read, signed, and ready to mail. I was finally going to be divorced from my husband and I could move on to happier things, such as Dom. I rubbed my eyes with my knuckles and yawned. I sat up and stretched, looking around the room. I gave out a little yelp of surprise when I saw Dom sitting in a chair on the opposite side of my room. He stood slowly and walked over to me, holding a cup with cardboard wrapped around it.

"Coffee?" He asked pushing it toward me. I nodded and reached for the cup and took a sip quickly. It gave me a little shot of energy and I smiled happily at Dom. He sat on the edge of my bed and smiled back.

"How long you have been here, Dom?" I questioned quietly, taking another sip of coffee.

"Since about seven." I nodded and took another sip. It wasn't hot; it must have been sitting for a while. I took a long drink and my eyes opened more and looked at him. "I took DJ and Leigh to school. Leigh said she wasn't feeling too good but I wouldn't let her stay home. I told her to call if she felt worse and I'd go pick her up. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine. No call yet?" He shook his head and I smiled. "She was probably trying to get out of the math test. She's been working on it all week and last night she said she wasn't ready for it."

"That's usually why kids fake being sick. That's why I did it." I took another sip of my coffee and Dom looked at me. "I would have woken you up earlier but you looked so peaceful and DJ said you were up late. Why were you up late, something bothering you?"

"Nope." I reached for the papers, which I left on my nightstand and handed them over to Dom. "Finished reading and signing these. Can you take these to the post office and mail them for me?" He nodded and took them.

"I'll take them right now. You finish that coffee and take a shower. You want me to pick you up something to eat?" I rubbed my stomach, I was a little hungry. I smiled and nodded a little. "Pancakes?"

"Sounds yummy." He leaned forward and kissed me softly on the cheek.

"Then I'll be back soon. Take a shower." I nodded and he stood, this time leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips. "If you aren't out when I get back, I'm getting in with you."

"How about I wait until you get back?" I questioned in a sexy voice. He shook his head and kissed the top of my head.

"You're the one who made the no sex rule, Let." I nodded and smiled a little. "Well go. I'll take a shower and be out before you get back." He nodded and exited the room. I sighed and slowly got out of bed. My stomach felt empty, partly because I was hungry, partly because I had just learned that there was no longer a baby inside. I had figured it when I hadn't start showing and I started my monthly cycle last month.

"Here's to the day." I said taking the lid off a Jack Daniels bottle that I had hidden in my underwear drawer and taking a drink.

"That's a good way to start the day." I jumped when I realized the voice wasn't Dom's, it was David's. "Sorry. Did I scare you?" I nodded and took another quick drink of the Jack then put the lid on it and closed it in my drawer.

"What are you doing here, David?" I questioned quietly crossing my arms. He held up a set of keys and I reached for them slowly. He handed them over and I smiled a little. "That's it?"

"Yep. That's it. I was also going to ask when you were going to send in the papers. So, when are you going to send those in?"

"Actually I just sent Dom to the post office with the papers. So, it should be final by next week?" I questioned. I wasn't sure. Honestly, the sooner the better. He nodded and sighed a little. "So, you sure you don't want anything? The car, the house, money, anything?"

"I'm engaged."

"That was fast." I said with a chuckle. He nodded and bit his bottom lip. "Really fast. You've known each other, what, a month?"

"A year." I arched my eyebrows.

"Takes balls to admit to your wife's face that you've cheated." He shook his head. "I could easily kick your ass for telling me that, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't cheat. Just because we've known each other for a year doesn't mean I've had sex with her or even kissed her." I scoffed and shook my head. "Oh, come on, it's not like you and Dom haven't had sex."

"Oh, no, we have." I looked at my bed. "Not in this bed but we've had sex."

"I noticed the new bed." I chuckled. Yeah, he'd be the one to notice. I shook my head. "I hope you didn't go out and buy a new one just because of me." I shook my head again and chuckled.

"We broke it." His eyebrows rose. "What can I say, I liked to be fucked hard." I said that just to piss him off, and it did. "He knows how to please me in bed." It wasn't all rough, trust me. Dom did have a soft side and it came out more than the other side of him. He pushed me angrily into the wall and held my hands over my head. He pushed on my wrists and I whimpered.

"You think that's funny?" He questioned in a harsh whisper. I nodded and grinned. He pulled me away from the wall by my shoulders and pushed me down on my bed roughly. I tried to sit up but he was on top of me before I could. He was bigger than me and smarter than me. "I'll show you what's funny." He held my hands down over my head with one hand. I tried to kick at him and get my hands free but I couldn't. He pulled off his belt in a swift movement, folded it in half, and then started hitting me with it. He hit me at least twenty times before he stopped. The tears that welled up had already spilled over my eyelids and were streaming down my cheeks. "That's what's funny." He said putting his belt back on. I was too sore to do anything except roll over onto my stomach and sob into my blankets. I heard footsteps exit the room and then the front door slam shut. I cried harder and sniffed loudly. Why did I start that? I rolled back over on my back and looked up at the ceiling. I slowly sat up and looked around the room. I stood and walked to my dresser, flinging open the top drawer and grabbing the bottle of stashed alcohol. I opened it and downed the rest of the bottle. I tossed it onto my bed and slowly walked to the bathroom and without closing the door I started the shower and started to de-clothe myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After my shower I dressed slowly. Putting on some baggy sweatpants and one of Dom's shirts, which was almost 3 times to big for me. I wore these so Dom wouldn't ask about the marks from when I was being hit with the belt.

While he was doing that, I wasn't thinking of how much it hurt, even though it hurt really badly. I was thinking of how I saw my father in him. My father was the meanest man I've ever met. He'd beat me for no reason, just to do it. He'd do everything he ever did to me just to do it. He'd raped me, beaten me, cut me, and choked me, everything imaginable to me. I can't believe I lived with it for so long.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, but muted it so I could listen for Dom. I didn't want him to ask questions so I figured it was best to keep myself covered up. I knew he'd figure out eventually but right now I had no way to explain what happened.

"Letty?" Dom asked from behind me, sending me into the air.

"Shit! Dom! You trying to give somebody a heart attack?" He stumbled back at my reaction and I frowned. "Sorry, you scared me. Why'd you come in the back door?" He smiled and waved a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"I put them on a plate for you. It's hard to eat out of the crappy containers they put them in." I smiled and took the plate from him, setting it on my lap. I patted the cushion next to me and he jumped over the back of the couch, landing next to me. I chuckled and sniffed my pancakes. He handed me a fork and a little bottle of maple syrup that came with the pancakes.

"You're the best." I said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"So, what are you watching?" I reached for the remote and turned off the TV. He smiled and looked at my pancakes. "They smell good. I hope your hungry." I nodded and started eating.

It took about fifteen minutes for me to finish my pancakes and eventually Dom helped me eat them. It was too much for me to eat no matter how hungry I was. He took the plate from me when it was empty and smiled.

"I'm gonna go wash this. I will be back in a few minutes. Would you like something to drink?" I shook my head and he nodded. He got up and walked into the kitchen. Truth is, I was feeling a bit dizzy from the Jack Daniels I'd guzzled earlier. I leaned into the arm of the couch and sighed heavily.

I must have dosed off while Dom was in the kitchen because when he walked back in he startled me. He chuckled and took a seat next to me. He looked into my eyes then made a funny face.

"What?" I questioned.

"You look drunk."

"I think I am." He nodded and frowned.

"It's not even the afternoon." I sighed and frowned. "Why were you drinking?" I shrugged and he frowned again. He leaned against the other arm of the couch and I stared at him. "Do you know what happened thirty-five years ago today?" I looked up at him and shook my head. "Thirty five years ago today, we first met."

"You remembered that?" I questioned. He nodded and smiled.

"Of course I didn't love you yet, but that's when I first met you. You were five and you were so annoying to me." _Thanks Dom._ I chuckled and shook my head. "But you were a cute kid."

"Shut up, Dom." I said blushing and smiling.

"You were. You don't look too different now. And do you know what happened thirty-one years ago today?" I sighed and nodded a little. He frowned a little and took my hands in his.

"The day your dad saved me from mine." Dom nodded but he didn't smile. That brought back a rush of memories I had buried away with all thoughts of my dad. I shook my head and sighed.

Flashback

"Here, happy birthday." Mia Toretto, the girl who was a year older from across the street, said dropping a blue paper back in front of me while I was sitting on the swing. She looked at me for a minute then smiled.

"It's not my birthday."

"I know." I nodded and looked at her. She was ten and I was nine, her brother, Dom was thirteen and extremely cute. But, according to my dad, I wasn't supposed to be looking at boys that way. Boys were evil. "Open it." I reached for the bag and opened it, looking inside. I pulled out what looked to be a shirt. I opened it up and it was a white wife beater. On the left strap there was an 'L' sewed on to it. Mia's mom must have sewn that on. I smiled and looked at Mia.

"Thank you Mia." I said standing and pulling her into a hug. I jumped and stared at the screen door when I heard a bottle breaking from inside. "You should probably go, Mia." I said sadly. She nodded and smiled again. She turned, walked down the steps and across the street. I waited until she got inside to shove the shirt back in the bag and turn toward the door. I took a deep breath and pulled it open and stepped inside. I was met with a sharp slap to my cheek. I whimpered and dropped the bag.

"What's that?" He asked. His voice was loud and mean.

"Mia got it for me." I said quietly. He picked up the bag and pulled out the shirt. He held it up and examined it. He saw me watching it carefully and grinned. He walked into the kitchen and I followed closely. He took a pair of scissors and snipped strips around the bottom of the shirt. He took one last look at me then started to rip the shirt into threads. I tried to fight back the tears but they spilled anyway.

"You better not be crying." I shook my head and he looked at me. He threw the pieces of the shirt at me then threw the scissors at me. The caught on my arm and cut me before landing behind me on the floor. I whimpered in pain but tried not to cry anymore than I already was. I could feel the blood come out of the cut on my arm but I fought the tears. "You are crying."

"No I'm not." I replied quietly, crying evident in my voice.

"You know what happens to girls that cry, don't you?" His voice wasn't sympathetic it was harsh and loud. He grabbed me by my arm and dragged me back into the living room. I tried to sit down on the floor to get him to stop dragging me by my arm but I couldn't. He was holding my arm too tight for me to get it free. He threw me onto the couch and pulled off his belt.

"No." I whimpered. He nodded and folded it and half. He started hitting me with it and no matter how much I cried or how loud I screamed he wouldn't stop. He didn't care where he hit me. He hit me everywhere. My face, my chest, my stomach, my crotch, my legs and after I had used my arms to shield my face, he flipped me over by my legs and started beating my backside even more. I could have sworn every time he hit me, it drew blood.

"Stop!" Somebody shouted from the door. I was too pained to get up and look to see whom it was. "Stop or I'll call the police."

"This is between me and my daughter. You have nothing to do with this." I felt dizzy and I coughed a little. My dad's eyes went back to me and he hit me on the back of the head with his belt. I whimpered and the guy in the door flew at my dad. I closed my eyes because it took too much to keep them open.

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine. I sat up a little and looked around. This wasn't my bed and this wasn't my room. Where was I? Dom approached me. He had been sitting in a chair in the corner, watching me sleep. I ducked when he reached out a hand to me.

"It's okay, Letty. You're safe now. I promise you he won't hurt you again." I looked up into his eyes and he as serious. "It's okay now." I nodded a little and lied back down. He sat next to me and put a hand on my forehead and brushed my hair back with his fingers. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I replied quietly. I frowned and looked up at him. "Thank you." He nodded and smiled a little. "Thanks a lot." He nodded again.

End Flashback

"Letty?" Dom asked waving a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Letty." I shook my head and grabbed his wrist, catching him off guard and causing him to jump a little.

"Scare ya?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, reliving a memory." He frowned and I smiled a little.

"I didn't mean to bring that up. I didn't want to resurface those memories, I'm so sorry babe." I shook my head and put a finger on his cheek and smiled a little.

"It's okay, Dom." I moved my hand to the back of his neck and leaned into his for a kiss. He kissed me back softly and I smiled a little. "I love you. More than anything." He smiled and nodded.

"I love you too, baby." I smiled and kissed him again. We kept kissing and I giggled when his hands got to the bottom of my shirt. I totally forgot about what had happened earlier and let him slide his hands up my stomach. He stopped when he felt it. I lifted up my shirt and looked at my stomach. "Letty."

"Dom…" I whimpered. He looked into my eyes. "Baby." He stood up and ran a hand over his shaved head. "Dom, baby, sit back down."

"Who did that to you?" He asked in a demanding way.

"Baby, sit down, I'll explain what happened." He shook his head and turned, pounding his fist into the wall, creating a fracture in the wall. I looked at the wall and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Letty, tell me."

"Sit back down." I cried. He shook his head but finally sat back down. I moved so I was sitting on his lap and I had my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my hips and swallowed hard. "David came over earlier. He gave back his keys."

"David?" He asked, standing straight up, knocking me off his lap. I stood up and reached for him but he pulled away. "He did this to you? That fuck."

"Dom, please." I cried. He shook his head and started for the door. I grabbed his arm but he pulled away. He walked to the door and opened it. He turned back toward me and took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna kill him!" He said through gritted teeth

"Dom!" I screamed but the door was closed before I could stop him. I threw my face into a pillow and cried. "Dom…" I took a deep breath and cried more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When's dad going to be here? I'm hungry." Leigh complained quietly. Since the day Dom and I got back together he'd been here every night for dinner. He was usually here by now but for some reason he wasn't here now. I had a bad feeling. I walked to the window and looked out. Dom's car was sitting at the curb and he was standing on the step of the porch. I looked closer at him and his shirt was stained with what looked like blood.

"Shit." I groaned and looked a Leigh and DJ who were already looking at me. "DJ, take Leigh into your room and I don't want either of you to come out until I say it's okay."

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Just do as I say, DJ." He nodded and took Leigh's hand and led her up the stairs to his room. I waited until the door closed to open the front door. Dom looked up at me and I frowned when I saw him. He was trembling with fear and anger. "Dom." I whispered. "What did you do?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think this chapter is a bit extreme. I cried while I was writing it, I swear. I don't even know how this came out of me, it just did. It's terrible!  
Please let me know what you think. Thanks.


	13. 13

**I just want to take the time to thank the people who not only read my stories but review as well. You have no idea how much I enjoy looking in my Inbox to find out that I've got a new review on one of my story chapters. It means that not only did somebody read my story, but they also took the time out to review. It means a lot to me and trust me, this isn't some sappy story to get more reviews. It's the truth. Thank you.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled Dom into the house. He moved for the couch but I tightened my grip on his waist and he looked at me.

"Upstairs, now." It was a simple request although he didn't want to obey. "Come on, Dom, you know I can't do this without you." He gave a nod and we started slowly for the stairs. With every two steps up we took, Dom stumbled back a step, pulling me with him. It as almost damn near impossible.

"Is everything alright?" DJ asked opening his bedroom door. I didn't say a word, just stepped to it and pulled it closed. "Mom?" He questioned. "What happened? Should I call the police?" That's when the uneasiness set in. _Police._

"No, DJ, just stay in your room. Everything is fine. Your _father_ is just drunk." He was acting more like a drunk than somebody who just kicked some ass. I pulled Dom toward the bathroom and pulled him inside, closing the door. "What the hell's a matter with you?" I hissed loudly. He made a move toward me but I pushed him away.

"Baby." He whispered quietly. I shook my head and threw my hands in the air. "I'm sorry. He deserved what he got. He shouldn't have touched you to begin with. You were mine, not his. You were mine first, Letty." I shook my head. He sounded like a child.

"And what is it that he deserved? Huh, Dom? A fist in the mouth?" My questions were harsh, just the way I wanted them. "Or a wrench to the head, like you did Linder?" He looked up at me.

"Letty." He was hurt. Good. So was I.

"I told you not to go, Dom. But you didn't want to listen, did you?" I moved toward him. "Nothing gets passed that thick skull of yours does it?" I reached my hand forward and knocked on the top of his head. He grabbed my wrist and shoved my hand away forcefully. "Your stupid, Dom." He stood up and backhanded me sharply. "Is that what you've stooped down to, Dom, hitting women around?" He backhanded me again. I spread my arms and held them up in the air. "Do it again. Go ahead. I dare you. Do it again."

"Don't push me, Letty." I shrugged my shoulders and dropped my arms. There came the last slap. That's it. I reacted quicker than he thought I was going to and I was able to get him down onto the floor. I sat on top of his stomach and glared down at him. I backhanded him once and knew it had no effect on him; I'd done it before. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pressed my thumbs into his throat. He struggled for air but I wouldn't give it to him that easily. I'd make him beg. Like my dad had always made me beg. "Letty." He cried out wrapping a hand around my wrist and trying to pull it away.

"I. Hate. You." I said threw tightly clenched teeth. I picked up his head and slammed it down on a rug that was conveniently placed there. I slammed it down again, ignoring his groans of pain. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!" I moved my hands away quickly as if I'd be burned and climbed off of him.

"Letty. I'm sorry." His words were barely audible. They were raspy and broken. "I'm sorry. I've never meant to hurt you. Ever." I scoffed and glared at him.

"Oh? But you're so good at it." I snapped pulling myself to my feet. He rubbed the back of his head and I sighed, looking down at him. Our eyes met and I could only say three words. "I hate you." Why did I feel like I actually meant it this time? He stood up and I walked to the shower and started it. Dom needed a shower. He put his hands on my hips while my back was to him. I reached up and tested the water. It was warm and had an invitational feel.

"Mmm. Baby." He said kissing the nape of my neck.

"You need a shower. Wash up. I'll get you some clean clothes. I started toward the door, pulling away from his grasp. I thought I was away until his grip tightened on my wrist and I was sent tumbling back into him when he pulled on it.

"Babe." Before I could say a word, his lips were over mine. We were both more than a little pissed. The kiss lasted longer and was more intense than either of us had anticipated. It didn't take long before we were ripping at each other's clothes, trying to get closer. We didn't even break apart to take of our shirts; instead they were ripped and thrown to the ground along with the rest of our clothes.

I shivered when I felt the water on my back. Dom had pushed me backward into the shower. I moaned when his hands started to travel along my stomach, down my hips and thighs, and around to my ass. He squeezed roughly then picked me up. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me roughly into shower wall. He slammed into me roughly and I whimpered. He didn't lighten up; he just fucked me like he was raping me although I knew he wasn't even thinking like that.

The sex didn't last long, barely five minutes. That's a true quickie, indeed. We were both wet, pissed and panting heavily. He withdrew and I sighed, turning to wash myself in the stream of water. That action hurt Dom, but what did I care right now? When I was finished I stepped out, leaving Dom alone. I grabbed a towel off the towel rack and wrapped it around me.

"Wash up. I'll get you some clean clothes." I could feel him frown but right now I didn't really care. "Hurry up, Dom. You don't have all night." I heard him sigh but I just shrugged. I stepped out of the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind me. I walked to his dresser and threw open his top drawer. I pulled out a pair of clean boxers and closed the drawer.

"Letty." I looked over my shoulder. It wasn't Dom. _ David_. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. "Letty." The voice teased. I kept my eyes closed while the voice continued to taunt me. "Letty." I whimpered. "Your boyfriend is going to jail and there's nothing you can do about it." I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. The voice was right, he was going to jail and there was no way I could help it. I sobbed into Dom's boxers and sniffed.

"Letty?" A new voice entered the room. It wasn't just a voice, no, there was a hand on my shoulder. I looked up but couldn't really see due to the blurriness the tears were causing. It had been a while since I'd cried like this. I pushed his hand off my shoulder. I pushed myself back further on my bed and hugged my knees to my chest. "Let?"

"Go away! Go away, David." The person sat down but I didn't want to look up, fearing I'd really see David sitting there. The person's touch was soft and gentle and it gave me a warm, tingly feeling, something David never had the power to do.

"Letty, listen to me baby, David isn't going to be coming around here ever again. It'll be another story if he did."

"But."

"No, he won't be back." I looked up and sighed. _Dom. _I was more than relieved. Did this mean I was going crazy or was I just seeing things? "I promise you he won't be back to bother you or the kids ever again." He turned on the bed to face me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Dom, what did you do? Did you kill him?" He looked at me and I sighed. "If you killed him, I could very possibly never see you again. I don't want that to happen."

"I didn't kill him. I just roughed him up a bit." I looked at him and there were a few cuts on his chest. Why didn't I notice those in the shower? I shrugged it off and looked up into his eyes.

"Sorry, Dom. You know I don't hate you, right?"

"I know that. I know you. You were beyond pissed at me. The same thing happened when I did that thing to Linder." I nodded and bit my lip. "Except I didn't sleep with you, not like that."

"Yeah, that wasn't exactly fun." I said with a chuckle. I leaned back and stretched my legs out in front of me, crossing them near my ankles. Dom looked at my legs and smiled. "So, how long do you think it'll take?"

"I don't know. He probably called the police as soon as I left. It wasn't like I knocked him out. I was just so mad at him for hurting you. He touched what was mine and he had to pay for that." I nodded and sighed loudly.

"We should probably get dressed." He nodded and I handed him the boxers that I was clutching on to. He took them and stood up. I grinned when he dropped the towel in front of me. I couldn't help but stare and all he could do was smile as he pulled on his boxers. I scooted off my bed and walked to my closet.

"Letty?" He questioned. I turned and looked at him. "Do you still love me?" I smiled and nodded. "Are you sure? You said that you hated me a few times."

"I was mad." He nodded and pulled on a pair of jeans. I pulled on a pair of cotton pants; I didn't feel like wearing jeans. He walked over to me and I slowly ran a hand down his chest. "I love you." He smiled and nodded a little, leaning in to kiss me. "I love you a lot."

"Yeah. I love you too." He pulled my hands into his and looked into my eyes. "Marry me."

"What?" I questioned quickly. "My divorce isn't final yet."

"I don't care."

"Dom."

"Right now. Before I go away. I'll drive you to Vegas if I have to." I lifted his hand and pressed it to my lips softly. He looked into my eyes and I smiled a little, kissing his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up with a terrible thumping in my head. I think I had one too many drinks last night. I rolled over, expecting Dom to be there but he wasn't. Then the memories of last night came painfully flooding back into my head.

If it weren't for DJ, Mari and Leigh, Dom and I would have gone to Mexico to avoid him being arrested. We would have taken DJ and Leigh with us but then Mari would have been forgotten. So, Dom decided it was best to just turn himself in.

The court date was set for two weeks, until then, he had to stay in jail. The real thing, not some holding cell.

"Mom?" I heard from the other side of the door. "Are you awake yet?" It was Leigh. I pulled my hand from under my pillow and looked at it. The door opened and Leigh came in and jumped on my bed. "Wake up!"

"I am up. I'm admiring something your dad gave me." She climbed onto my back and tried to love but I stuffed my hand back under the pillow. I didn't want the kids to know, not yet.

"I'm hungry. DJ tried to make eggs but he burned them. Could you make something for breakfast?" I smiled and nodded. "When?"

"As soon as you get off my back." I said looking at her over my shoulder. She smiled and slid off my back and sat on the edge of my bed next to me. She picked up a box off my dresser and looked at it. "Put those back, Leigh."

"What are they?"

"Something adults use to have fun." She nodded and put the box back. I rolled my eyes and pushed the blanket back and stretched, sitting up. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I want French toast." I nodded and looked at her.

"Do we have any more eggs?" I said with a laugh. She giggled and nodded.

"That's not funny. They stuck to the pan." DJ said appearing in the door. I looked up at him and he looked upset.

"Did you put anything on the pan?" He shook his head and I nodded a little. "That's why you burned it. Leigh wants me to make some French toast, you want any." He smiled and nodded.

"Please. I'm starved." I nodded and got out of bed. I fixed my hair in my mirror and started toward the door. DJ moved out of my way and him and Leigh followed me to the kitchen.

"It smells in here." I said walking over to the sink. There was a frying pan in the sink making a sizzling sound. I sighed and picked it up out of the water. "Shit, DJ. Burn the pan."

"Where's dad?" Leigh asked looking around the kitchen. I looked at her and my jaw clenched a little. DJ looked at me then to Leigh.

"He had to go somewhere. He said he didn't know when he'd be back, just that he would be, soon." DJ sighed and looked down. I sighed and turned back toward the sink.

"Oh." She stated softly. I barely heard her but I knew it was said. I sighed and looked at DJ. He walked over and sat down at the table and Leigh followed behind him.

"Hope you two are hungry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast lasted too long. But finally when Leigh declared she had to read a book and do a report before school on Monday, it was over. She went upstairs and the door closed, and I sighed looking across the table at DJ.

"So, when do you think he'll be back?" I shrugged and he nodded. He stared at my left hand. I had no idea why, it was just a hand. "What happened last night?"

"David came over yesterday. He hit me and I told your dad. He got mad and went after him. I'm not sure what he did."

"Okay, after that. After you two left. Why did I have to go pick you up in the middle of nowhere at almost three in the morning?" I sighed and shrugged a little rubbing my eye.

"I drank a little too much and I was driving. I crashed the car and I couldn't walk all the way from there." He nodded.

"Why were you drinking?" He questioned. His tone turned to a sarcastic one. "I thought you were pregnant." My nostrils flared and I glared at him. "Pregnant women aren't supposed to drink."

"Yes, thank you, DJ. I know that. DJ, you were the first one to figure out that I'm not pregnant anymore. You're still the only one who knows." He leaned back in his chair and watched my face.

"Sorry. You never said it was for real. I just assumed…"

"Yeah, well you assumed right." I got up and walked to the doorframe.

"Mom, I'm sorry." I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Don't worry about it DJ." I pushed away from the frame and made my way to my room. As soon as I put my head on the pillow the phone rang. I reached for it and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Mom?" It was Mari. Her voice was shaky and raspy. I sat up and took a deep breath.

"Hey, baby. Is something wrong?"

"Mia took me to the doctor's today." I sighed. _Uh oh._ Why did I have such a bad feeling? Mari sniffed and I pressed the phone harder into my ear and frowned. "Doctor said I miscarried the baby." I took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

"I want to come home. Can I please come home?" I thought about it. There were only two, three, weeks left in school. That wouldn't affect her grades except for finals.

"What about school?" I asked quietly.

"I don't care. I want to come home." I nodded.

"Okay." I took a deep breath and looked at the clock. It was, like, nine in the morning there. "I'll see if I can't book you a flight for tonight or tomorrow morning. I'll call you."

"Okay."

"Bye." I was about ready to hang up the phone when I heard her yell in the phone. I pressed it back to my ear.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, kid."

"Bye." This time I hung up the phone and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. The telephone rang again and I reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, yawning. "Excuse me."

"Is Mari back from New York yet?" It was Dani. I sighed and leaned back in my bed. "I just needed to tell her something. It's pretty important."

"You want me to relay a message?"

"I'd rather tell her myself. Plus, you might get mad."

"Just tell me Dani."

"Steven isn't dead."

"Huh?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wow. Kind of a crazy chapter, huh? Not too much of a cliffhanger this time. I felt like being nice.**


End file.
